Mario meets Universe REDUX
by n00bsl3yR
Summary: Mario and Luigi get sucked into the world of Steven Universe, this has Bowser written all over it!
1. Beginning

_**Hello, everyone. Welcome to 'Mario meets Universe REDUX'. I felt the original was rushed and sloppy and I gave away plot lines in the end of chapters. The Mushroom Kingdom will be based on Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Anyways, let us begin.**_

XX

It was another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds in the sky were chirping happily in the summer sun. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth were in Toad Town having a latte.They were sitting in the center of Toad Town by the fountain enjoying their nice latte's they've bought.

"Mmmmmm, I must say, this is the best thing I've drank in all of my life!" Toadsworth said, taking another big swig.

"Yup! And it's all thanks to the new coffee shop added to Toad Mall!" Mario said.

"And it's cheap too!" Luigi added.

"That makes it even better!" Peach smiled.

The four kept talking amongst themselves. When suddenly, Toadbert came running up to them, panicking.

"Mario! Luigi! Me and Toadette were walking through Dimble Woods when we saw Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, his minions, and the koopalings!" He yelled. Mario and Luigi glanced at each other and nodded.

"We'll go check it out, he's always up to something." Luigi said. The bros left their lattes behind and began running to the Dimble Warp Pipe.

"Oh my, I hope they'll be okay." Peach said, watching the bros run out of Toad Town. Toadsworth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret, my dear. Master Mario and Luigi have beaten Bowser on multiple occasions! This won't be any different." He reassured.

XX

Bowser and his posse were walking through Dimble Woods.

"Hmph! This better work, Kamek! Or we're all having turtle soup for dinner!" Bowser boomed. All of his Koopa Troop shared worried glances.

"I-I reassure you, Bowser. This will work, along with my magic wand, all of the koolalings wand, this will work! Mario and Luigi cannot foil your plans in another dimension!" Kamek grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bowser grumbled. He looked at his army of goombas and koopas. "ALL OF YOU STAND BACK! AS SOON AS WE SEND THE BROS AWAY, WE'RE RADING THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" He yelled. All of the minions backed up. "NOW! DO IT NOW!" Bowser yelled at Kamek.

"Y-Yes sir! Koopalings, are you ready?" Kamek said.

"Yes!" They all responded. Kamek nodded.

All eight of them charged their magic wands, ready to form a giant portal.

XX

Mario and Luigi were running through the thick brush of the woods. The forest was like a maze, the Bros Haven't been in the forest since the defeat of Fawful. The bros felt the ground start to shake.

"Luigi, did you feel that?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, Mario." Luigi responded.

The bros heard a sucking sound.

"Luigi, let's climb this tree. Maybe we could get a better look at whatever's Making that noise." Mario said, motioning to the nearest tree. Luigi nodded and they started climbing. When they got to the top, they noticed the horrifying sight. A giant black vortex was in the sky, sucking up trees.

"Mario, what is that?!" Luigi said horrified.

XX

 _ **Well, I think it's better than the original. I'm sorry it's so short though. Hope you all enjoy! I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off.**_


	2. Bye-bye, enemies

**_Welcome back, everyone. Last chapter was a start. Anyways, on with chapter 2._**

XX

The black vortex was growing in size and sucking up bigger objects. Mario and Luigi jumped down from the tree and were booking it to Peach's Castle.

"What happened?!" Luigi yelled running.

"This has Bowser and his lackey's all over it!" The Bros were nearing the end of the forest and were running even faster.

XX

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were holding on for dear life on a tree. The black vortex was uprooting trees left and right. All of his minions scattered into the forest into a panic, including Kamek. The koopalings, however, didn't get so lucky. All 7 of them were sucked into the vortex.

"Dad, I don't think this was the best idea!" Junior yelled, clutching Bowser's shell.

"Shut up!" The tree the koopa duo was holding on too had gotten uprooted and was being absorbed into the vortex.

"NOOOO!" Both yelled in unison.

XX

Wiggler heard a sucking noise from outside his den. As guardian of the woods, he had to check to see if everything was okay. He waddled his way out of his den, and looked up. His tiny black eyes turned into giant spheres of fright.

"H-Huh?!" He cried in fear. In the blink of an eye wiggler was soaring through the air into the black nothingness.

XX

The vortex grew and spread all the way to Plaque Beach. Gooper Blooper was just doing his daily routine, scaping the area for Cheap Cheap to feast on. The giant squid happend to turn it's giant eyes to the blackening sky.

"Bloop?" The vortex was starting to suck up the ocean. Unfortunately, Gooper Blooper was sucked up with the water as well.

XX

The vortex had stretched to the edge of Dimble Woods. Petey Piranha was laying down on his side. The large piranha plant had a big meal of bugs and trees, and was now pretty tired and was taking a nap. Unknowingly, Petey was right in the line of being absorbed into a dark abyss. The loudness of the vortex awoke the large plant. Petey tilted his oversized head towards the sky.

"Hmm?" Petey was sucked into sky and was sucked into the vortex.

XX

King Bob-omb was sitting atop Mt. Burr, looking down on the Mushroom kingdom. The vortex had grown enough to reach the peak and was sucking up the snowy mountain.

"Hmm, I don't like this. That old Bowser has to be the cause of this. Oh, well, my minions and I are a good team." King Bob-omb closed his eyes and let the vortex consume him.

XX

Mega Dry Bones was walking through the haunted trail. The oversized Dry Bones had a smug look on it's face, just for the reason that he just scared a few toads out of their skins. The smug look went away when both arms flew off. Dry Bones looked behind him and saw it's arms flying into a vortex into the sky. Dry Bones tried to run but its legs flew off. The rest if its body got absorbed piece, by piece, until it was fully consumed.

XX

Chain Chomp was at the front door of Bowsers door, guarding it while the Koopa King was away. The vortex stretched to the massive castle. Chain Chomp, unknown of what the object was, started snapping and barking at it. The vortex launched Chain Chomp in the air. The vortex consumed Chain Chomp, who was now whining.

XX

The bros made it to Peach's Castle. Their faces were red from all of the running.

"P-Peach...Bowser...Vortex... Everything disappearing..." Mario slurred.

"Getting bigger...coming here...need to leave..." Luigi added. Both bros collapsed with exhaustion and blacked out. Unknown to them and Peach, the vortex was slowly creeping up on peach's castle.

XX

 ** _Eh, no one's reading this story, I don't care, though. I like writing. See you next time, n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	3. Petey encounters the gems

**_Hello again, everyone. It's me, n00bsl3yR, again back for another chapter! Let us begin!_**

XX

Steven, Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl were all up on Stevens bed watching 'Crying Breakfast Friends'

"Haha! I love this show!" Steven laughed, wiping tears off his face. The crystal gems were having a lazy day. The past few days no corrupted gems appeared, no distress calls, or even a robbery had occured in Beach City. It didn't bother Steven or the gems, they liked just hanging out without fear of life or death whenever they left the temple. The crying breakfast friends cartoon was interrupted with an interrupting news broadcast.

"We interrupt your program with breaking news," the news anchor, Charlie, said," Strange portal like ruptures in the skies have been appearing all over the world. The recent sightings have been sent in from all over. Here's a recent one right now." The news feed cut off and cut to the sky.

It was a video recorded on a phone, it was tilted upward to the black vortex in the sky.

"Huh?" Steven said. He noticed something in the bottom right corner. "Hey, guys. Are those strawberry bushes?"

The gems all leaned in and looked at the screen.

"Yeah, it is." Garnet said. "There must be one of those portals at the old gem battlefield."

"We should go check it out." Amythest said.

"C'mon, lets go." Pearl said standing up. Steven's face lit up with excitement.

"Ooo, can I come?" He asked, starry eyed. Garnet shook her head.

"Im sorry, Steven. We know you can handle missions now, but you don't know what can come through that portal. So we're gonna have to leave you here, okay?" Steven's face of brightness turned inti a face if sorrow.

"Ah, man, okay." He said sadly. The three gems walked over to the warp pad and disappeared in the white light. The boy was already bored, despite onky being five seconds of being alone.

"Maybe Connie can come over?" Steven reached for his phone and pulled up Connie's number.

XX

Mario was blacked out, so was Luigi, Peach was also with them. The three were traveling through the vortex. Peach was screaming her head off. All of a sudden, a blinding white light appeared. The three were suddenly on a beach. Peach opened her eyes.

"W-Where are we?" Peach asked herself.

XX

Steven and Connie were sitting by the window, watching the waves of the ocean.

"Hmm, this is nice, Steven. The waves are very satisfying to watch." Connie said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it." Steven sighed in relief. He noticed three figures in thr distance on the edge of the beach. He couldn't make out details, but he saw red, green, and pink. "Hey, Connie, do you see that?" Steven pointed to the edge of the beach.

"Um," Connie squinted, "Yeah! C'mon, Steven, let's go check it out!" Steven nodded. Both teens ran outside and started running to the three figures.

XX

The gems appreared in the Strawberry fields. It turns out the news was right. Just above the battlefield was a big black vortex.

"The news was right, but where did it come from?" Pearl said, rubbing her chin.

"No idea, P." Amythest said.

"Gems! Something is coming out of it!" Garnet yelled. All three gems looked up and a strange looking green thing fell from the vortex. The gems backed up. The thing fell face down in thr ground.

"What is that thing?" Pearl said, poking it.

"It looks, and feels like a plant." Amythest said. "And, it's wearing underwear?"

"Whatever it is, it's very big." Garnet said. The large plant slowly got up on it's stubby legs. The gems backed up in awe at the size of it. The large plant saw the three gems, it's been awhile since it's last meal, it licked its lips.

"Um, did it just lick it's lips?" Amythest asked.

"It sure did" Garnet said.

The three gems summoned their weapons and got in a fighting stance. The plant growled and got into a fighting stance.

"Crystal gems, attack!" Garnet yelled.

XX

Connie and Steven were sitting with the three strange people.

"Well, I'm Steven Universe, and this is my friend, Connie." Steven said.

"Who are you three?" Connie asked.

"Well, I'ma, Mario Mario. And, this is my brother, Luigi Mario." Mario said.

"And my name is Peach, it's nice to meet you all." Peach said with a pleasant smile. The five all exchanged handshakes.

"Tell us about yourselves." Steven said.

"Okay, well we actually got here through a portal." Mario started.

"And it was sucking things up all over our world, the mushroom kingdom, and a lot of our enemies." Luigi explained.

"Our nemesis, Bowser, and his servant, Kamek, made a portal that started to suck up everything. We're assuming that he got sucked up too."

Steven and Connie looked at each other.

"There have been portals appearing all around. If they're all tied to you three, then that means..." Steven said.

"The gems are in trouble!" Connie finished.

"Who?" Peach asked.

"I'll explain later! C'mon, lets hurry to the warp pad!" Steven yelled. The five ran to the temple.

"Peach, stay here in Stevens house, you'll be safe here." Mario said. Mario, Luigi, Steven and Connie ran on the warp pad and disappeared in white light.

"I hope they'll be okay." Peach said to herself.

XX

Mario, Luigi, Steven and Connie appeared in the strawberry fields. When they got there, they saw a plant monster eat three gems.

"Noooo! The gems!" Steven and Connie yelled.

"Mario, it's Petey!" Luigi yelled

"And he ate Stevens friends!" Mario added. The four ran over to Petey.

"Hey!" Connie yelled. Petey turned around and growled. "Give us back our Friends!"

Petey growled and snapped his jaws. The four got into a fighting stance.

"Say your prayers, Petey!" Mario yelled.

XX

 ** _Oof, a cliff hanger. See you all next chapter. n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	4. The first boss battle

**_It's n00bsl3yR, back again. I love writing this story, it's just something I'd love to see actually happen. Anyways, lets begin._**

XX

 ** _Boss Fight #1: Petey Piranha_**

Petey was the first one to make a move, he swung his massive head.

"Woah!" Steven yelped as he jumped out of range of the massive plants head. Mario, Luigi, and Connie also jumped out of the way. Petey growled and lunged at Mario and Luigi.

"Ack!" Luigi yelled. Steven quickly jumped over and summoned his shield. A pink sphere formed around Mario, Luigi, and Steven.

"Woah!" Mario said starry eyed. "What it this?"

"It's my shield. We're safe in here." Steven said proudly. Petey kept furiously slapping the bubble with his leaf arms. Petey was growing more and more angry, he then noticed only three in the bubble, he looked over and saw Connie by herself. Connie's pupils shrunk in terror.

"Run, Connie!" Steven yelled. Connie didn't hesitate. She took off in a random direction. Petey grinned a sinister smile, he took off after Connie on his stubby legs. Steven looked back at Mario and Luigi. "C'mon guys, we have to go after them!" Mario and Luigi nodded. Steven made the bubble disappear and the three took off after them.

"I see them up there!" Luigi said, pointing up a nearby hill.

"C'mon, Connie's in danger!" Mario said. The three ran up the hill and saw Connie tangle up in a bunch of vines. There was a bump on her forehead, she must've been hit with something and got knocked out. The three ran up to her.

"Oh no, Connie!" Steven said. "Connie, are you okay?" Steven attempted to wake her up. Her eyes started to flutter open. "Connie! You're okay!" Her eyes opened wide with panic.

"Steven, guys, you need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because, he's-" Connie got cut off by a loud thud. The three turned around and saw a towering figure behind them. "right behind you."

"Mama mia!" Mario said. "Luigi, get out your Hammer!"

"Okay, bro!" The bros pulled out their hammers. "Do you have a weapon, Steven?" Luigi asked. Steven nodded. He formed a pink shield.

"Just keep Petey away from Connie." Mario said.

"Gotcha, bro." Luigi said. Petey roared in their faces. The three narrowed their eyes.

"We have to save my friends!" Steven said. "We need to get him to vomit them back up!"

Mario and Luigi both swung their hammers and hit Petey in the head. Petey was knocked back a few feet. Petey spit out a few piranha spores, and when they hit, they became piranha plants.

"Woah!" Steven yelled. "They're like miniature versions of him! Now we can't get close."

"We don't have too, Steven." Luigi said. "Watch this, Mario, hammer Time!"

"Yahoo!" Mario yelled. Luigi and Mario both threw their hammers at Petey, their hammers boomeranged back to the bros. Petey growled even more. Petey jammed his plant arms into the ground. Petey grinned really big. When Petey took his arms out of the ground, the two piranha plants he made were now his arms.

"That's not fair!" Steven whined. Petey's arms were snapping and lunging at the three.

"When did he learn that he could do that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know!" Mario said. "Just try to get rid of them!" Mario, Luigi and Steven ran at Petey. Petey's arms shot fireballs at them. Mario and Luigi jumped and dodged them with ease, Steven, on the other hand, jumped over one and face planted hard on the grass. He looked up and saw another fireball heading toward him. His reflexes put his shield in front of his face, the fireball disappeared when it hit the pink shield. Mario and Luigi got distracted when he heard the fireball hit something.

"Mama mia, Steven!" Mario called. Before the plumber could turn around, Petey's arms mouth grabbed Mario's shirt collar and lifted him in the air. Luigi suffered the same. Both bros were in the clutches of Petey Piranha.

"Mama mia!" Luigi yelled.

"Steven, help us!" Mario called.

Petey shook the bros vigorously until their hammers fell outta their hands and on the grass. Steven groggily got up amd saw the bros in trouble.

 _"Oh no!"_ Steven thought. _"What do I do?"_ He frantically thought of an idea. Until, it hit him. His shield. Steven grinned confidently. He pulled his arm back far, and threw his shield like a boomerang.

"Great idea, Steven!" Mario yelled. The shield curved and cut off both of Petey's arms and went back to Steven. The arms released the Bros and the bros grabbed their hammers. Petey's arms turned gray and disintegrated. Petey roared in pain.

Mario and Luigi swung their hammers and hit Petey in the head. Petey stumbled backwards and got a lack of balance. He was stumbling back and forth, the blow to the head made him feel dizzy.

"Steven, throw your shield at his feet to make him fall!" Luigi yelled. Steven nodded. Steven threw his shield at Petey's feet and made the massive plant fall on his back.

"Mario, hammer time, again!" Luigi said. Mario nodded. The bros jumped in the air and slammed their hammers into Petey's stomach.

"BLARGH!" Petey screamed. Petey spit up 4 gems. Steven ran and caught them. Petey's body slowly disintegrated. Petey's ashes went back up to the portal he came from. The portal disappeared. The vines holding Connie disappeared too.

"Connie!" Steven yelled. Both of them hugged. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Steven." Connie smiled. She noticed 4 gems in Stevens hand. "Oh! You got the gems!"

Mario and Luigi walked over.

"So, your friends are rocks?" Mario asked, confused.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" Luigi asked. Steven giggled.

"It's a long story, guys. C'mon, I'll explain when we get back to the temple." Steven led everyone back to the warp pad.

XX

 ** _Oh boy, our first boss fight! I mean, it was obviously gonna be Petey after last chapter. The next one will be 2-3 chapters from now. See y'all next time, n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	5. Bowser meet Moonstone

**_Hello everyone, welcome back. Well, last chapter, the bros, Steven, and Connie fought Petey Piranha to rescue the crystal gems, whom he ate beforehand. Anyways, let's begin._**

XX

Mario, Luigi, Steven, and Connie warped back into the temple. Mario and Luigi walked over to Peach on the couch to assure they were okay. Steven and Connie went and grabbed a couch cushion to set the gems on.

"Oh my, did you save your friends, Steven?" Peach asked.

"Yeah! We fought a giant plant!" Steven said.

"Oh, you mean Petey?" Peach asked. Steven nodded. "That's not good. Petey lives at the edge of Dimble Woods, the toad said Bowser was in Dimble woods as well, he must've landed in this world somewhere too." Mario and Luigi shared worried glances.

"Well, when the gems reform, they can help to find Bowser!" Steven said.

"How long does it normally take them to reform?" Peach asked. Steven thought.

"Normally, a few hours." Steven answered.

"Hmm, that'll take too long. Well, is there anywhere else portals have been appearing?" Luigi asked.

"The news said they've been appearing all over the place. Well, when the gems left to the old gem battlefield, the news said there was another over the ice mountain where we got the shooting star" Steven said.

"Well, we could check it out for you. You can stay with your friends, and Me, Luigi, Connie, and Peach will go and see if everything is ok." Mario said. Steven thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess." He looked over at Connie. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is!" Connie said, smiling. "I just need to grab my blade!"

"Peach, do you want to come? Or would you rather stay here?" Luigi asked.

"I don't want to just sit here and do nothing, I want to help too." Peach said. Connie ran on Stevens bed and grabbed her pink blade and ran back down.

"Okay, are you guys ready to go?" Connie asked, blade strapped to her back.

"Uh huh, let's-a-go!" Mario said.

"By, guys! Be careful!" Steven waved goodbye as Mario, Luigi, Connie, and Peach warped away. The four disappeared in a white lite, leaving Steven alone again. He placed the gems on a pillow and set them on the floor, he sat in front of them. Steven just sighed and looked at the gems.

"I'm bored again..." The boy said.

XX

"BWAAAA?" Bowser yelled as he fell to the ground. Junior was still clutching his shell, screaming as well. Bowser landed with a loud thud.

"Ugh, my belly." He groaned. He slowly got up, Junior fell off his shell and landed behind him. Bowser shook his head and looked around. "Where am I?"

Bowser saw 7 figures in the distance. "HEY, YOU OVER THERE!" Bowser walked over to the 7 figures. They turned out to be the Koopalings.

"O-Oh, master Bowser!" Ludwig said.

"Man, that portal thing really backfired, didn't it?" Wendy smirked. Bowser growled. "

"Shut up!" Bowser yelled. "Anyways, where the heck are we?"

"No idea, sir." Lemmy said. "But, we sent Kamek out to find some clues." That got Bowser's attention.

"Wait, Kamek? He's here? I thought he got away!" Bowser said, surprised. All of a sudden, a blue cloaked wizard with glasses on a broom appeared next to Bowser.

"Well, Koopalings, I got some-" Kamek saw Bowser. "LORD BOWSER!" He yelled.

"Huh, for once, I'm actually glad to see you!" Bowser grinned. Junior ran over to everyone else. "Well? Did you find anything out about this joint?"

"Yes, actually! It'll be a great place for a new castle! Look around!" Kamek yelled. This was the first time Bowser actually looked around, the place was like an orange desert, but with weird holes in the ground and walls with metal bars on the entrances.

"Huh, you're ri-" Bowser was cut off by a voice. "HEY! YOU!" All the koopas looked over. A lady with pale, white skin was approaching them. She was 6'1 and has a weird white bump on her chest. Her attire was a gray dress.

"Who are you?!" Roy asked. The lady's eyes fell onto all of the koopas.

"My name is Moonstone. I am here from my homeworld, to find a Peridot and a Jasper who've seemed to fail a mission." Moonstone explained.

"Well, I'm Bowser, the Koopa King! These are the Koopalings," all of them said hello," this is my son, Bowser Junior," junior said hi," We're here because of a backfired plan to destroy two brothers."

Moonstone listened with an emotionless expression.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Bowser, Koopalings, and Junior." Moonstone said with a bow. "I must bid you adieux, I must find the warp." Moonstone was starting off, until Bowser stopped her.

"Hold up a sec, lady!" Bowser said. Moonstone stopped. "What's up with that bump on your chest?" Moonstone looked down at her gem.

"Well, it's my gem, it's a moonstone, hence my name. Gems like me, and many others are from another Galaxy, call 'Homeworld.' There, we all live under the iron fist of the diamonds, the most powerful gems to ever exist." Moonstone explained. "I've come here to find other gems from Homeworld that went rouge. The Peridot that I spoke of insulted Yellow Diamond. The Jasper went missing."

"Well, Moonstone, why did the peridot insult yellow diamond?" Bowser asked.

"Yellow Diamond wants to destroy this planet, Earth, to colonize it and make more gem warriors. Ever since a Quartz soldier went rouge and rebelled against the diamonds will to destroy Earth, the diamonds loathed this planet, trying everything in their power to destroy it. Yellow Diamond even put a giant cluster of shattered gems in the earths core to destroy it from the inside out. The Quartz soldier was Rose Quartz, and it turns out the gems she rebelled with found a way to destroy the cluster. Yellow Diamond wants them shattered, which will permanently kill of a gem forever." Moonstone explained. The koopalings and Junior all sat down and was listening.

"Those gems should've been shattered from the beginning!" Bowser yelled.

"The diamonds have sent more Homeworld gems to destroy the remaining rebels, but have all failed." Moonstone said. "Hmm, now tell me about those brothers that you failed to destroy."

"Hmph, well, it all started when we were babies..." Bowser began. He then went through the events of all of his past failures. Moonstone was listening, very intrigued.

"It seems, we have the same goal, in a way. I'm hunting down a traitor Peridot, and you're hunting down your mortal enemies..." Moonstone paused.

"What are you hinting at here?" Bowser said.

"We should team up!" Moonstone said. Bowser thought for a moment.

"Y'know what, Moonstone, you've got the right idea..."

XX

 ** _I hope you all like my OC, Moonstone. She's gonna be one half of the main antagonists, and a huge thorn in our heroes sides. Anyways, see you all next chapter!_**


	6. Splitting up

**_Welcome back to another chapter! Let's not dilly-dally!_**

XX

Bowser and Moonstone shook hands.

"Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Well, since we're on the same team, let's get to work!"

"Yeah, lets." Moonstone calmly replied. Bowser turned to his koopas.

"Alright, Kamek, you're in charge of watching Junior, Koopalings, you're in charge of building my rad new castle until we get back, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" They all said.

"Let's go." Moonstone said. Bowser and Moonstone left the koopas behind and left for the warp. They arrived at the warp.

"Wait, so we just stand on this?" Bowser said, pointing.

"Yes, it is an instant Transportation pad that can take us anywhere." Moonstone explained.

"Whatever you say..." Bowser said. Both stood on the warp pad. A white light enveloped the two and they disappeared.

"Ugh..." Bowser groaned, the two baddies stepped off the warp pad. Bowser felt dizzy. The koopa king looked up and saw even more warp pads. "What's this place?"

"It's the Galaxy warp. It's how gems got around this planet during the war." Moonstone said.

"Which one do you think is the right one?" Bowser asked, rubbing his chin.

"I don't kno-" Moonstone was cut off by one of the warps activating. "Quick hide!"

Moonstone quickly pulled Bowser behind the big warp in the center.

XX

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Connie stepped off the warp pad.

"Which warp was Steven talking about, Connie?" Peach asked.

"It's this one, follow me." Connie pointed to the warp pad right next to the one they got off of. The four warped to the ice mountain.

XX

Bowser and Moonstone watched the four warp away.

"Those were the three I was talking about!" Bowser yelled.

"And that child was holding a gem weapon!" Moonstone exclaimed.

"Change of plan! I'm going after them!" Bowser yelled.

"So we're splitting up for now, I'm going through the warp pad to see where that child got a gem weapon! Meet back in the kindergarten!" Moonstone said.

Bowser and Moonstone ran to their warp pads. Both villains disappeared in a white flash.

XX

 ** _Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be kinda long, switching in-between Bowser and Moonstone. Anyways, n00bsl3yR signing off._**


	7. Kidnappings

**_Sorry for chapter 6 being so short, hopefully this makes up for it. Let's_** ** _begin._**

XX

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Connie were walking through the ice mountain.

"I wonder what came through that portal." Connie said.

"No telling, Connie. But, we have to be on our toes." Mario said.

"This is such a huge mountain, no telling where anything is." Luigi said. The four heard a loud crashing noise.

"Guys, that sounded close!" Connie said. "Lets go check it out."

They all continued onward only to find a huge room.

"Woah." Luigi said. "This is a big room!"

"And look, at the top!" Mario said, pointing to the ceiling of the room. There was a long stretch of circles in a line, something had fallen through it.

"And look down there!" Connie pointed. There was a decent size ledge with something that was a yellow caterpillar with orange spots on its back.

"*gasp, Mario that's Wiggler!" Peach said. Connie unsheathed her blade.

"Woah, woah, Connie, easy. He's an old friend." Mario said. The four jumped down to a struggling Wiggler. Wiggler got on his feet.

"Wiggler, old pal!" Luigi said smiling. Wiggler then got a mean look on his face.

"Huh? Who the heck are you, mustache? I don't know you!" Wiggler yelled.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked.

"No! I'm not! I've got four complete strangers coming up on me and trying to talk to me! Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with him, Mario?" Connie whispered.

"Wiggler must've hit his head on the fall." Mario whispered back.

"Look, you must've hit your head or something, just calm down, buddy." Luigi said.

"I said leave me alone!" Wiggler yelled loudly. Luigi still tried to negotiate.

"FINE! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE," Wiggler's body became bright red, "I'LL MAKE YOU!"

 ** _Boss fight #2: Wiggler_**

"Mr. Wiggler, we don't want to hurt you!" Connie warned.

"Well, I want to hurt YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh, geez." Mario groaned. The four got into a fighting stance.

"Take this!" Wiggler yelled. Wiggler inhaled really deeply, exhaled, and shot coconuts at them.

"Take cover!" Luigi yelled. Peach pulled out her parasol and put it in front of her for protection, the bros got behind it as well. Connie unsheathed her sword and was slicing the coconuts.

"Grrr!" Wiggler growled.

"Get him guys!" Connie yelled. The four charged at him. Mario and Luigi were hitting Wiggler with their hammers, Peach was wacking him with her parasol, and Connie was punching him.

Wiggler wasn't getting hurt at all, he was just getting more angry. He jumped in the air and landed on the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked the four back against the wall.

"Ow," Mario rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot he could do that."

"What do we do guys, his skin is tough, nothing we did worked!" Connie said. Something in Mario's head clicked.

XX

 _"Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Not so tough now are yah?!" Bowser punched Wiggler's last section of his body. All of his anger seemed to go away after that._ _"Now we're in business!" Bowser boomed. Wiggler was lying on his belly, looking extremely exhausted, his only weakness, his sections, were figured out by this intruder._ _"It's, c-cowardly too attack when an enemy is d-down." Wiggler said._ _"I don't care, pal! You attacked me for eating your stupid carrot, which you told me to eat!" Bowser yelled. "You earned this one!" Bowser ran to Wiggler and punched him in head as hard as he could._ _"GAH!" Wiggler cried. Wiggler rolled on his side in defeat._ _"Gwahaha! Alright, I beat you fair and square, gimme my banzai billl!" Bowser yelled._ _"Okay, okay, it's over there in the brush, please leave our sanctuary. I'm outta here." Wiggler groaned, as he limped to his den._

XX

"Luigi!" Mario yelled.

"What?" Luigi replied.

"Remember when we were in Bowser's body and he fought Wiggler over a banzai bill?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Bowser hit all of Wiggler's sections on his body and that left him vulnerable!"

"Great idea, bro!"

"Peach, Connie, hit all of Wiggler's sections!" Mario called. Peach and Connie nodded.

Peach started hitting Wiggler's sections.

"Hey!" Wiggler yelled. "Hands off the merch, pinky!" Wiggler shook his back half and knocked Peach back. Connie charged at Wiggler. "Oh, you want some too? Fine then!" Wiggler knocked Connie back into the wall.

"Mario! He won't let us get close!" Luigi yelled.

"Hmm, this calls for a special power." Mario reached into his overalls and pulled out 2 ice flowers.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said. Mario used one and gave Luigi the other, and became ice Mario and ice Luigi.

"Woah!" Connie said starry eyed. Mario and Luigi shot ice balls at Wiggler's feet and froze all of them.

"What?! No fair!" Wiggler whined. He began trying to het his feet out.

"Peach, Connie, try again!" Luigi yelled. The girls ran at Wiggler's sections again. They hit all of them down to where they became yellow again.

"WHAT'S h-happening to me...?" Wiggler's head became yellow too. "All of my strength, it's gone." Wiggler said tiredly.

"All apart of the plan 'friend'" Luigi said. Mario and Luigi pulled out their hammers and hit Wiggler on each side of his face. Wigglers eyes shut and he rolled on his side in defeat. Wigglers body turned gray and disintegrated and his ashed went back through the portal he came from.

XX

Bowser had been watching the battle in silence from atop the ledge our heroes had fallen.

 _"Hey! They actually beat that weird vegetarian Wiggler from the carrot farm!"_ Bowser thought. _"I guess it's time to make my grand entrance AND grab Peach while I'm at it."_ Bowser leaped down from the ledge and landed behind our heroes. The ice cracked under his powerful feet. All four of our heroes turned around.

"B-Bowser!" Luigi yelled.

"That's Bowser?!" Connie yelled.

"Peach, get behind me!" Mario yelled.

"Gwahaha! Well, at least my portal plan worked! Now, I get to crush you, kidnap Peach, and take over this world with my new partner!" Bowser laughed.

"Not on our watch, scaly!" Connie yelled. Mario, Luigi, and Connie got in front of Peach protectively.

"Gwahaha! This'll be too easy." Bowser laughed. Mario was the first to make a move, he jumped in an attempt to land on Bowser's head. Bowser punched him ouf of the air and into the wall.

"M- Mario!" Luigi yelled. "Why you-" Luigi was cut off by a powerful fist punching him against the wall. Bowser then towered over Connie, he knelt down and whispered into her ear.

"I suggest you get against that wall and stay there with the two failures or I'll eat you flesh down to the bone!" Bowser snarled. Connie turned pale and ran uo against the wall.

"Now," Bowser turned to Peach, "Time for my prize!" Bowser grabbed Peach and slung her over his shoulder. He began leaving the mountain and heading to the warp. _"Wonder if Moonstones having any trouble."_

XX

"GIVE ME THE GEMS, CHILD!" Moonstone was yelling at Steven, who was standing in front of the poofed crystal gems.

"No way, they're my friends!" Steven yelled back.

"Fine, have it _your_ way." Moonstone growled. Moonstone picked Steven up, Moonstone reached to her gem and pulled out a white hammer. She struck Steven with it, launching him through the roof and into the sky.

"I warned that brat." Moonstone said. She walked over to the gems on the pillow, picked them up, and warped back to the galaxy warp.

XX

 ** _OMG,_** ** _KIDNAPPINGS FROM BOTH ENDS, IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE. SEE Y'ALL IN TOMORROW'S UPDATE. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	8. Peridot's in danger

**_Hello, all. I'mma back to another chapter! I'm tired... Anyways, let's begin._**

XX

Bowser and Moonstone met back on the Galaxy warp, in front of the beta kindergarten warp pad.

"Gwahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Excellent, you've got some of those traitor gems!"

"And you've got your special one." Moonstone said.

"C'mon, let's get back to the kindergarten." Bowser said.

"Let me go!" Peach yelled.

"Pipe down, girly!" Bowser snapped. Bowser and Moonstone warped back to the beta kindergarten.

XX

Bowser and Moonstone walked over to where he left his koopa troop.

"Hey!" Bowser yelled, gaining attention of all his minions. "We got our prizes!"

"Let me take her off your hands, your grouchiness." Kamek floated over and picked Peach up with his magic wand and held her.

"The space lady got some of those rebel gems!" Junior yelled.

"Oh, one more thing, your grouchiness, apparently, one of the members of your Goomba Squadron got sucked in too, and is over there with the koopalings." Kamek explained.

"Really? Nice!" Bowser said. "Bring him over, Koopalings!"

"Okay, boss!" Roy said. "Goomba, c'mon." The koopalings walked the goomba over.

"King Bowser! You're okay!" Goomba said.

"Duh, I'm Bowser! Nothing can take this!" Bowser laughed.

"Um, whose this?" Goomba asked, motioning to Moonstone.

"My name is Moonstone, young Goomba, it's a pleasure." Moonstone greeted. "I am your king's college."

"Well, anyone cool with Bowser is cool with me!" Goomba said. "But, what's with that thing on your chest?"

Bowser sighed in annoyance as Moonstone explained everything to Goomba.

"Okay, so those gems in your hands are rebels? What about the peridot?" Goomba asked.

"I'll get her eventually." Moonstone said.

"WAIT!" Bowser yelled, making everyone freeze up. "Where's my new castle?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked! We found a huge crater, so we made it there!" Kamek said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's check it out!" Bowser boomed.

"Mario will stop you! All of y-" Peach was cut off by Kamek making her mouth disappear.

"Ugh, that's better." Kamek sighed. The group all walked to Bowser's new castle.

XX

"...en"

"Ste...n"

"Steven!"

"AH!" Steven yelled. The boy jolted up, he looked around, he was in the barn.

"Steven are you okay?" Steven looked and saw Peridot.

"Peridot? What happened?"

"Well, I was just lying around, very bored, and then you fell through the roof!" Peridot said, motioning to a Steven shaped hole in the roof. "What happened, Steven?" Peridot sat in front of the boy.

"Well, it happened like this..."

XX

 _The warp pad in the temple was being used. Steven ran over to the white light, starry eyed._

 _"Oh boy! They're back from the mountain!" Steven said excited. When the light cleared, it wasn't the bros, or Connie, it was Moonstone._

 _"*gasp, who the heck are you?" Steven yelled. Steven ran in front of the gems protectively._

 _"Greetings, human child, my name is Moonstone. I'm on a mission from Homeworld." Moonstone said._

 _"H-Homeworld?" Steven stuttered._

 _"That is corre-" Moonstone saw the gems between Stevens legs. She looked at Steven. "Move."_

 _"What?"_

 _"MOVE!" Moonstone yelled, sternly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Fine!" Moonstone picked Steven up and saw a ruby gem, saphire gem, amythyst gem, and a pearl gem. Moonstone put Steven back down. "Give me the gems, child!"_

XX

"And after that, she pulled a hammer out of her gem on her chest. Then she hit me through the roof, now I'm here." Steven explained.

"No doubt that the Moonstone got the gems, but the question is where?" Peridot said, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, wait, where's Lapis?" Steven asked, noticing she's not present.

"Oh, she went out to fly for awhile." Peridot said.

"Where was she going exactly?" Steven asked.

"The Galaxy warp, she just wants to be by the ocean for awhile." Peridot said.

"Oh," Steven began, "Can you help me find the gems, Peridot? And Connie and a few new friends?"

"Of course!" Peridot said. "C'mon, let's get to the temple." Steven nodded. Both began to the temple.

XX

Lapis was flying through the air above the beta kindergarten, she liked being by herself, especially by the ocean, that's why she was going to the Galaxy warp.

"This place is creepy." Lapis said. She hated the unsettling feeling of the kindergarten, especially since Jasper was made here. She started flying faster.

XX

"Hmmmm," Kamek said looking through binoculars at Lapis, "Must be another one of those 'gems' Moonstone spoke of." Kamek pulled out a walkie-talkie.

 _"Hey, Bowser."_

 _"What, Kamek, Moonstone and I are busy admiring my new castle!"_

 _"Well, I'm on a nearby hill and I see one of those gem ladies flying through the air."_

 _"Really? Get her! Maybe she knows where that rouge Peridot that Moonstone wants is!"_

 _"Alright, Kamek, out."_

"Welp," Kamek put his binoculars away, "Moonstone will like this." Kamek got on his broom and flew towards Lapis.

XX

 _"Huh?"_ Lapis thought. She saw some creepy looking guy on a broom flying towards her.

"Excuse me, miss!" The strange man said.

 _"Ugh, please don't take too much of my time."_ Lapis thought. She stopped flying.

"Thanks!" The strange man said. He pulled right next to Lapis. "I'm Kamek."

"Oh, I'm Lapis Lazuli. What do you need, Kamek?"

"My friend was taken hostage in thay castle down there!" Kamek pointed down to Bowser's castle.

 _"Damnit."_ Lapis mentally groaned. "Okay, sure, c'mon let's go."

"Oh, thank you, Lapis!" Kamek said. She began flying down to the castle. Kamek pulled his walkie-talkie back out.

 _"Lord Bowser, she's heading to the entrance, call for an ambush fast!"_

 _"Already done, Kamek."_

 _"Alright, Kamek out."_

He then began to follow Lapis.

XX

"Hello?" Lapis walked in the open door of the castle and walked into a dark room. "Huh?"

Lapis looked behind her and the door shut, leaving her alone in the dark room.

"You should've never came in here, Lapis." An all too familiar voice said.

"K-Kamek?" Lapis said, shakily. All of a sudden, the lights turned on.

Lapis saw she was surrounded by 9 humanoid turtles, Kamek, and a gem?

"Wait, what's a Moonstone doing on Earth?" Lapis asked.

"To find a rouge Peridot, Yellow Diamond requests i bring the peridot to her immediately." Moonstone explained.

"Peridot?" Lapis asked.

"Wait, you know where she is?" Moonstone edged closer.

"U-Um, no!" Lapis backed up.

"Grrr, just beat it out of her already!" Bowser yelled.

"Yeah!" Junior yelled.

"Yeah" Moonstone said, cracking her knuckles. "Or, Kamek, c'mere." Moonstone whispered into the wizards ear.

"Excellent idea!" Kamek said. Kamek pulled out his magic wand and hypnotized Lapis. Lapis's eyes had black swirls in them.

"Listen closely, Lapis." Moonstone began. "You will bring me the rouge Peridot I'm searching for. And you will being her to me, stop anyone or thing in your path."

"Yes, Moonstone." Lapis said with a monotonous voice. Lapis sprouted her wings and flew out of the castle. All of the villains laughs echoed out into the kindergarten.

XX

"Oh no, Connie!" Steven yelled. Steven and Peridot jumped down to a petrified Connie, an unconscious Mario, and an unconscious Luigi.

"What happened?" Peridot asked.

"B-Bowser knocked them unconscious, stole Peach, and threatened to eat my flesh down to the bone." Connie said.

"That's horrible!" Peridot scoffed. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're the Mario Brothers, heroes from another dimension that wound up in our world with a bunch of their enemies. That's who stole their friend and knocked them unconscious." Steven explained.

"What happened to the gems?" Asked Connie.

"Some gem from Homeworld named Moonstone stole them." Steven said sad.

"Oh, Steven, I'm so sorry." Connie said hugging him.

"It's alright, Connie. We just need to find out where Moonstone took them. And we need all the help we can get, so we need to wake the bros up." Steven said confidently.

"First, let's get them back to the temple." Peridot said.

"Good idea, Peridot." Connie said. Steven picked Mario up, and Connie picked Luigi up. The three headed to the warp pad.

XX

 ** _Oh, it's getting juicy! What do you think of 'Hypnotized Lapis'? Leave a review, please. Idk if there'll be a chapter tomorrow, if so, it'll be in the morning. Anyways, I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	9. Watermelon dreams

**_Last chapter, we had a lot of interesting things going on, Lapis was hypnotized and was told to hunt down Peridot, Peridot joined Steven, and Bowser and Moonstone have taken sanctuary in the Beta Kindergarten. Oh, it's getting SPICY! Anyways, let's begin._**

XX

Bowser, Moonstone, and Kamek were all in the dungeon of Bowser's castle.

"Woah!" Bowser yelled. "You mean, you're kind can fuse together? That's incredible!" Moonstone was explaining fusion to Bowser and Kamek.

"Very interesting, indeed." Kamek said. "So, your kind can fuse with anything?"

"No, just other gems." Moonstone said.

"Rats." Kamek said. Goomba was coming downstairs to the dungeon.

"Lord Bowser! Lord Bow-Woah!" Goombas foot slipped out from under him and tumbled down the stairs. Goomba kept rolling and hit Moonstone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh!" Moonstone grunted. She dropped the four poofed gems onto Goombas head.

"Goomba!" Bowser yelled.

"I-I'm so-sorry M-Moonst-stone." Goomba apologized scared.

"No!" Kamek yelled, making everyone go quiet. "Looking at Goomba is making me think about Moonstones tale of fusion."

Bowser and Moonstone looked at Goomba and thought.

"What?" Goomba asked. They were all staring at him weird. Bowser and Moonstone cracked an evil grin.

"Goomba, stay right there." Bowser ordered. Bowser, Moonstone, and Kamek got into a huddle.

"So, did we all think of the same right?" Kamek said.

"Correct." Moonstone said.

"Well, didn't you say that gems can only fise with other gems?" Bowser asked.

"I did, but Kamek can still use his magic wand to force fuse them." Moonstone said.

"Perfect! Okay, break!" Bowser said. The three broks out of the huddle and went back to the Goomba. "Goomba, you want to help take over this world right?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now, just stand still and let Kamek zap you."

"Wait, what?" Kamek pulled out his wand and zapped the Goomba. Bowser, Moonstone, and Kamek backed up, watching Goomba fuse with the four gems.

Goomba grew in size, about the height of Petey, the four gems circled his body. The gems stopped spinning and took place on his body. Afterwards, a white light enveloped in the dungeon, when the light cleared, a brand new enemy was their.

"Woah!" Bowser yelled. Goomba had grown a lot in size, his brown skin was now sparkly, his right eye was the ruby gem, his left eye was the sapphire gem, a pearl gem on his forehead, and an amythyst gem on his body.

"How do you feel?" Kamek asked.

"I-I feel...GREAT!" Goomba yelled.

"Well, we can't call you Goomba anymore, how about Gemba!" Bowser yelled.

"Ooo, clever pun, your grouchiness!" Kamek laughed.

"I love it!" Gemba yelled.

"Excellent, now, go off and help find the Peridot!" Moonstone yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gemba yelled. Kamek pulled out his wand and teleported him.

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser boomed. "This is going perfectly! The bros are knocked out, you have two bounty hunters hunting down a peridot, and..." Bowser pointed to a cage with electrical bars hanging from the ceiling. "I've got my Peach!"

XX

"Mama mia..." Mario groaned. Mario and Luigi were sitting on the couch in the temple. Peridot, Steven, and Connie woke the Bros up at the templed.

"Bowser got us good bro.." Luigi groaned.

"Yeah, he did. And he got Peach too." Mario said sadly.

"It's okay guys. We'll find her, and the gems too!" Steven said.

"But Steven," Luigi began, "We don't even know where they are."

"We'll just have to look!" Connie said. "And, we even have Peridot helping now."

"That's right!" Peridot grinned. "And tomorrow morning, we'll start our search."

"Yeah!" The bros cheered.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, bye!" Connie left the temple and went to her home.

Nighttime engulfed Beach City, Mario and Luigi were asleep on the couch, Steven was asleep on his loft. Peridot was looking out of the window at the beach, cheek resting on her arm.

"*sigh, Lapis, you would've been back by now. Where are you?" Peridot said. "Well, at least be safe, wherever you are." A tear slipped out of Peridot's eye as she shut her eyes and drifted off too sleep.

XX

Steven was in his dream, he opened his eyes and got a look of the scenary. He was sitting on an edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast ocean.

 _"Huh, this is cool."_ Steven thought _. "Wait, why can't I talk?" Steven lifted up his arms and they were light green with dark green stripes. "Oh, I'm a Watermelon Steven again._ _Then I must be on the island with the Watermelon Steven tribe."_ Steven was just sitting on the edge of the island, judt kicking his feet.

 _"This is nice. And the sun feels amazing on my...skin? Ah, who cares. The sun still feels great."_ Steven felt the ground shake. He heard birds squak and fly away. Steven looked back and saw smoke come from the center of the lush jungle.

 _"*gasp, that's where the village is!"_ Steven got up on his little watermelon legs and ran to the village.

When Steven arrived in the village, it was in ruin. The little huts made out of wood, leaves, and rocks were all destroyed. Other Watermelon Steven's were running away, or trapped under rubble.

 _"This is terrible! Who would do such a thing?!_ " Steven started walking around the village. He saw the tribe leader trapped under the rubble of its hut in the center of the village.

 _"Oh, I'll help!"_ Steven grabbed the leaders arms and pulled it out of the rubble. All of a sudden a giant brown foot stomped on the destroyed hut. The impact knocked Steven on his butt, while the leader ran away in fright. Steven looked up at the owner of the giant foot. It was some brown creature.

 _"Ew, what is that?!"_ Steven backed up in fright. He noticed the suspicious looking rocks across the creatures whole body.

 _"Wait, are those the gems?"_ Steven looked closer and concentrated harder. _"Yeah, those ARE the gems. How'd they get fused with that?!"_ The creature started talking.

"HAHAHA, what's the matter little guy? Yah scared?" The creature laughed. "Well," The creature raised its foot above Steven, "You should be." The creature stomped on Steven.

XX

Steven jolted up in a sweat in his bed.

"WATERMELON STEVENS ARE IN TROUBLE!" He yelled.

XX

 ** _I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably have another one up later on. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	10. Mario, Luigi, and Peridot get captured

**_Welcome back to another chapter, hope y'all are liking it. Anyways, let's begin._**

XX

"WATERMELON STEVENS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Steven yelled.

"Um, what?" Peridot asked. Peridot, Mario, and Luigi were in the living room sitting on the couch. Steven looked around, it was morning.

"Steven are you okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, you've been talking in your sleep." Luigi added. Steven got out of his bed and went down to the others.

"Guys, I think I know where the gems are." Steven said.

"You do? That's great! Where?" Peridot said, rubbing her chin.

"It was on the island with the Watermelon Steven tribe. Remember, before I bubbled the cluster i was having weird dreams of me as a Watermelon Steven?" Steven explained.

"Oh yeah!" Peridot said.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Luigi asked.

"It's a long story, guys." Steven said.

"Well, if your friends are on the island, where were they?" Mario asked.

"They were in some... creature. It was brown, had brown feet, a brown body, a giant head, and the gems were fused with parts of it's body." Steven explained.

"Brown body..." Mario said.

"Giant head..." Luigi said.

The bros slowly turned and made eye contact.

"Goomba..." They said in unison.

"Um, who?" Peridot asked.

"Y'see, back in our world, Bowser has a minion species called Goombas. The creature you saw in your dream was a Goomba." Luigi explained.

"Me and Luigi have beaten millions of them! We can handle it, it'll be a piece of cake." Mario said with a confident grin.

"And we can rescue your friends in the process as well!" Luigi said, smiling too.

"I don't know, I want to help." Steven said, uneasy.

"Steven," Peridot put her hand on his shoulder, "Let them go, while they do that you and I can go to the barn and see if Lapis is back."

"Good idea, Peridot!" Steven laughed. Steven looked back at the bros. "Are you sure you guys'll be okay?"

"Psh, we've crushed millions of Goombas in our lifetime. Go out and find your friend." Mario said.

"Well, alright then! C'mon, Peridot." Steven and Peridot walked out of the house and left for the barn.

"Well bro, are you ready for some action?" Luigi asked.

"Mhmm, lets-a go!" Mario said. The Bros walked on the warp pad and disappeared in the white light.

XX

Lapis was flying through the air, under her was the vast ocean. Lapis's eyes still had black swirls in them.

"Must... find... Peridot." Lapis mumbled monotonously.

Beach City was appearing over the horizon of the ocean. Lapis's eyes drifted away from the small Oceanside town, out to the open acres of old, ran down crop fields. Lapis spotted her location, a small barn.

"Must...find... Peridot!" Lapis said louder. She narrowed her eyes and started flying faster to the barn.

XX

Mario and Luigi warped onto the island home to the Watermelon Steven tribe.

"Nice little tropical place." Luigi said, admiring the scenary.

"Yeah," Mario said, "C'mon, Luigi, let's go find that Goomba Steven saw."

"Alrighty!" Luigi grinned. The bros walked into the dense jungle.

"Ugh, this is so crappy." Luigi said, pushing huge leaves out of his face.

"It's not too ba-" Mario heard a thud. He looked behind him and Luigi had tripped over a tree root. Mario held back a laugh.

"Ouch..." Luigi groaned.

"Hahaha!" Mario laughed. "Ah geez, c'mere, bro." Mario helped Luigi up from the ground.

"That hurt" Luigi said rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry, we'll patch it up once we get back to Stevens house. C'mon, I think we're getting close." Mario motioned ahead of him to more jungle. Luigi nodded and they continued onward.

The bros were at the entrance to the village. Buildings were down, there was bits and pieces of watermelon everywhere.

"This is a lot of damage for a goomba." Luigi said.

"I know, it's strange." Mario said. He saw a bush rustle. "Hey, Luigi, look at that bush."

"I see it, let's go check it out." The Bros walked over to the rustling bush.

"Goomba, we know it's you!" Mario yelled.

"Yeah, c'mon out!" Luigi added. The rustling stopped. Mario and Luigi grinned at each other. A little creature came out of the bush.

"Goomba?" Mario asked. The creature had the body of a regular goomba, but it had tiny black dots for eyes, had light and dark green stripes all over its body, and no mouth.

"It's a watermelon goomba!" Luigi said surprised. Mario and Luigi were circling the watermelon goomba in awe.

"How's that possible?" Mario asked.

"No idea." Luigi shrugged. More watermelon goombas were coming out. "Look bro, more of them!"

"Cool!" Mario said. But, Mario noticed they were being surrounded by them. "Wait a sec, Luigi run!"

"What why?" Luigi asked. Suddenly, a giant brown foot kicked Luigi full force into a pile of rubble.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled. He turned and saw a giant goomba. "Those are Stevens friends! How'd they get in your face?"

"None of your business, MARIO!" Gemba yelled. With a shear kick, Mario was launched into the same pile of rubble as Luigi, landing next to him. Mario saw a blurred image of the watermelon goombas approaching him before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Good job, watermelon goombas! Great distraction! C'mon, bring'em to the cave." The watermelon goombas started pushing the bros with their heads to their cave.

XX

Steven and Peridot were looking in the barn.

"Lapis?" Steven yelled.

"Y'see her, Steven?" Peridot asked.

"Nope, sorry." Steven replied.

"Ugh!" Peridot yelled. She walked out of the barn and sat down on the grass.

"I'm sorry, Peridot. Maybe she'll-" Steven stopped when he saw a figure flying through the air to the barn. "Look, it's Lapis!"

"REALLY!" Peridot jolted up and looked. "It is!"

"Man, you really want to see her, don't you?" Steven said. Peridot's cheeks flushed a dark green.

"Yeah..." Peridot was avoiding the subject. "Look, she's landing!"

Lapis landed in front of Steven and Peridot, making her wings disappear.

"Lapis!" Steven and Peridot yelled. They both wrapped Lapis in a bear hug.

"Found... Peridot." Lapis mumbled.

"What?" Peridot asked. Both released the hug.

"Lapis, whats up with your eyes?" Steve. pointed to her black swirled eyes.

"Moonstone will be proud." Lapis mumbled. Lapis grabbed a forceful grip around Peridot.

"Moonstone?!" Steven yelled. Before Steven could think, Lapis summoned a water fist and punched Steven away.

"Ack! Steven!" Peridot yelled. "Stop, Lapis!"

"No way! Moonstone needs you!" Lapis yelled. Lapis summoned her wings and took off in the air with Peridot in her grasp.

XX

 ** _*gasp* Will Peridot be okay? Find out next chapter! Please leave a review! It means a lot! Thanks in advance. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	11. Watermelon fight

**_Here we go yo, here we go yo, back to another chapter, here we go yo, here we go yo._**

XX

"YOU WON'T GET FAR, TRAITOR!" Lapis yelled. Peridot struggled out of Lapis's grip and fell back to the ground. She ran as fast as she could to Beach City to go and find Steven. Lapis squinted her eyes and watched Peridot as she ran away.

"Y'know what? I'll play this cat and mouse game, traitor." Lapis flew upward and disappeared in the sky.

Peridot was keeping up her pace as she continued to Beach City. She looked behind her and saw Lapis had disappeared.

"Oh geez, where'd she go? And why'd she attack Steven? What does that Moonstone want with me? Where was she going to take me?" A million questions were going through Peridot's head. She was afraid of what happened to Steven, even though he's a gem, he's also human, and they're pretty fragile.

"I have to hurry!" Peridot ran as fast as she could.

XX

"Ugh..." Mario groaned, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, Mario shook his head and got a look of the place he was in.

"Where am I?" Mario looked around and saw that he was in a cave, but instead of rock walls the cave walls were covered with vines. Little spuds appeared randomly in the vines.

Mario tried to move, but he looked down and saw his body was trapped by the vines, holding down his arms and legs.

"This sucks, wait a sec," Mario remembered Luigi, "Luigi?!" Mario yelled.

In a panic, Mario frantically searched the cave to see Luigi.

"Up here, bro!" Luigi yelled. Mario looked up and saw Luigi hanging from the ceiling by his lower half by the vines.

"Ugh, how do we get out of here?" Mario said.

"No clue, bro. Maybe we could-" The ground started to shake. "He's coming back!"

"What do we do?" Mario asked.

Gemba appeared at the entrance to the cave.

"Ah, Mario brothers! Good to see you awake!" Gemba said, sarcastically. "Now the fun can REALLY begin."

Gemba smiled a sinister grin. Mario and Luigi both gulped.

XX

"Ugh... where...did...Steven...land?" Peridot put her hands on her knees and caught her breath. She had managed to run to Beach City, now she had to find Steven.

"Peridot!" A voice yelled. The green gem looked up and saw Connie, with her pink blade strapped on her back, running towards her. "Peridot what's going on? I swear I just saw Steven flying in the air towards the boardwalk!"

"The boardwalk? Perfect, let's go get him!" Peridot said.

"What happened to him?" Connie asked.

"There's something wrong with Lapis, she attacked Steven and tried to bring me to Moonstone, the one who stole Garnet, Amythyst, and Pearl. I escaped and ran from her but when I looked back, she disappeared."

"That's terrible! C'mon, Steven's probably hurt!"

Peridot and Connie ran to the boardwalk. When they got there, they saw smoke coming from the Funland section of the boardwalk.

"That can't be good." Peridot groaned. Connie and Peridot ran to Funland. There were people running out of Funland, screaming.

"Looks like the smoke's coming from the roller coaster!" Connie said. Connie and Peridot went to the coaster and saw a crying Mr. Smiley, a broken control box, a broken railing, and an unconscious Steven.

"Mr. Smiley!" Connie yelled, gaining the man's attention. The two went over to the man.

"What happened?" Peridot asked.

"I just opened the restraints on the coaster and people got off. All of a sudden, Steven flies in out of nowhere and hits his head on the control box. The controll box started sparking and smoking and the coaster went off on its own at high speed and flew off the track and into the water. It scared all the people and they all ran away." Mr. Smiley explained. "Now my park is ruined!" Mr. Smiley started crying and ran away.

"Poor guy," Peridot said. She looked over and saw Steven. "Steven!"

Peridot and Connie ran to Steven's unconscious body. He had a big red mark on his forehead.

"Oh Steven, that looks painful." Connie said looking at the bump on his head.

"Grab his arms, I'll grab his legs, we'll take him to the temple." Peridot said.

"Right." Connie said. Before they could pick Steven up, a voice, all to familiar yelled.

"PERIDOT!" A blue blur tackled Peridot to the ground.

"*gasp, Lapis!" Connie yelled. Lapis was on top of Peridot.

"You won't get away this time!" Lapis yelled.

"Lapis, please stop!" Peridot pleaded. "I'm your friend!"

"Save the pointless bribes! You're coming with me!" Lapis stood up and had Peridot in a bear hug.

Connie unsheathed her blade.

"Lapis, don't make me hurt you!" Connie pointed her blade to Lapis. Lapis scoffed.

"Connie help!" Peridot pleaded. Lapis sprouted her water wings and flew away, with Peridot in her grasp.

"No!" Connie yelled. She frantically thought of a solution. She saw Steven. "I just need to bring him to the temple! He'll think of something!" Connie grabbed Steven's legs and began pulling him to the temple.

XX

Mario and Luigi were in a cage made of wood, they were on the edge of the Island. The watermelon goombas pushed the cage there.

"Alright, minions!" Gemba yelled, gaining the attention of the watermelon goombas. "We push them down in the ocean when I get back, I'm gonna check and see if the new minions are done growing in the cave." All the watermelon goombas nodded. Gemba walked away.

"Hey Mario," Luigi whispered, "They do realize this cage is made out if wood right? We could easily escape."

"Apparently not. Want to bust outta here?" Mario said pulling out two fire flowers. Luigi smirked.

"Yes I do!" Luigi yelled. The bros each touched a flower and became Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. They burned down the cage.

The watermelon goombas saw the cage burnt and the mario bros free. They all ran at the bros.

"Well bro," Luigi began, "Let's do what we do best." Mario nodded.

The bros started shooting fireballs at the watermelon goombas. One of them dodged Luigi's fireballs and headbutted him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled. The watermelon goombas ignored Mario and all dog piled on top of Luigi. _"Oh geez, what do I do?"_ Mario thought.

The pile started shaking, all of a sudden, Luigi jumped from the center of the pile. The watermelon goombas scattered, some rolled away and knocked into trees, and some even fell off the edge of the island. When he landed, he noticed he lost his fire power.

"You good, bro?" Mario asked.

"Yeah!" Luigi replied. "I just can't use my fire anymore."

"Don't worry about it, now let's finish off these minion wannabes." Mario said confidently.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Luigi smirked. The watermelon goombas all got up and ran at the bros again. Luigi pulled out his hammer and Mario readied his gloves to shoot more fire.

XX

Lapis walked into Bowser's Castle, with Peridot still struggling in her grasp. Lapis looked around and saw the koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Kamek all in the entrance room. 8 doors surrounded the walls of the room, all different colors, and a staircase against the wall that lead to a giant green and white door. A staircase in the center of the room led downward to the dungeon.

"Ah!" Kamek floated over to Lapis. "Back so soon, Lazuli?"

"Yes, now where is Moonstone?" Lapis asked. Kamek motioned to the green and white door.

"King Bowser, and Moonstone are in there." Kamek said. Kamek knocked on the door.

 _"What is it?!"_ Bowser yelled, muffled by the door.

"King Bowser, Lapis is back and she has the Peridot!" Kamek said.

"Bring her in!" Moonstone yelled. Peridot whimpered.

"Please don't." Peridot pleaded. Kamek opened the door and revealed Bowser and Moonstone sitting in their thrones. Lapis walked in. Kamek shut the door behind her. Lapis threw Peridot in front of Bowser and Moonstone.

Peridot slowly looked up to see her getting death glares.

"Hmph," Bowser grunted, "You should just shatter her now!" Peridot's pupils shrunk.

"No, Yellow Diamond will have the pleasure." Moonstone grinned sinisterly. Peridot gulped.

"Yellow Diamond?" She asked shakily.

"Yes." Moonstone began. "Do you recall an incident where a certain gem insulted her creator? Lost her assigned Jasper, and failed to emerge the cluster?" Moonstone sarcastically tapped her chin. "Oh yeah, that's you!"

"Once we're done with this world. You're off to be shattered!" Bowser grinned.

 _"This can't be happening."_ Peridot thought. All of a sudden, an ice crystal went through her chest. She looked behind her to see Lapis stabbing her. Peridot poofed into her gem. Her gem clanked against the floor. Moonstone chuckled.

"Good job, Lazuli." Moonstone said.

"Anything for you." Lapis bowed. Bowser and Moonstone laughed evilly.

XX

Mario and Luigi wiped sweat of their brows. Bits of watermelon goombas were everywhere.

"Okay, I think they're all gone." Luigi said.

"Yeah, so d-" Mario was cut off by a booming voice.

"WHAT?!" Mario and Luigi turned to see Goomba. "Y-YOU MURDERERS!"

"Oh geez, here we go again." Mario groaned.

XX

 ** _Oof, sorry for the long wait for another chapter. Leave a review and tell me how you like the story. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	12. Gemba goes down

**_Hello, welcome back. I hope you guys are liking this story. Anyways, let's begin._**

XX

"Oh geez, here we go again." Mario groaned.

"What'd you do? Why'd you smash my minions?" Gemba yelled.

"They started attacking us! What could we d-" Luigi said, but was cut off.

"I don't need to hear your excuses!" Gemba yelled. Gemba stepped closer to the bros, menacingly. "Y'know what? You smash my minions, burn my cage, stomp on all of my friends?! It's time the Mario Bros got their turn!" The pearl gem on Gembas head glew, a spear appeared on Gembas forehead. The light faded and left a spear fused to Gembas forehead.

"Goomba, take it easy..." The bros eased backwards.

"Grrr, Goomba is gone! I AM GEMBA!" He roared. Gemba stomped his feet and got into a fighting stance.

Mario readied his gloves to shoot more fireballs, and Luigi slung his hammer over his shoulder.

"Lets-a go!" Mario cried.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi said.

 ** _Boss fight #3: Gemba_**

Gemba charged at the Bros, leaning his head down so the spear would impale them.

The bros jumped over Gemba with ease. Gemba tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. The spear poofed away and disappeared.

Gemba got up and shook his head and made the spear reappear on his forehead.

"Hmph, try this on for size!" Gemba yelled. He started spinning really fast like a top and charged toward the bros.

"Watch out!" Mario yelled. He and Luigi jumped out of the way of the spinning enemy. Gemba kept going and made a u-turn around a nearby tree and charged at the bros again.

"Uh oh, run, bro!" Luigi said. Luigi and Mario got up and ran from the spinning enemy. The bros ran faster as they saw Gemba slowly spinning faster and faster, gaining on them.

"Mario, what do we do? He's right on our tail!" Luigi yelled. Mario looked around for a solution, he looked straight ahead and saw they were headed for a tree.

"Luigi! Keep running and move at the last second so he'll run into it!"

"Got it!"

 _"Ugh, getting...kinda...dizzy..."_ Gemba mentally groaned. Mario and Luigi kept headed for the tree, and just as planned, moved before they ran into the tree. _"STOOOOOP!"_ Gemba tried to stop but ran into the tree really hard. The spear on his forehead poofed again. Gemba fell on his back.

"Mario, now's our chance!" Luigi grinned. The bros jumped in the air in attempt to jump on Gembas face. While the Bros were in mid-air, the ruby and sapphire gems in Gembas eyes glew, suddenly, a giant fist that resembles Garnet's gauntlet shot out of the two gems.

"Mama mia!" Luigi yelled. The gauntlet hit the Bros and it knocked them back to earth. Mario lost his fire power.

Gemba got up and laughed. "Hahahaha! I got you! These rebel gems come in handy!" Mario and Luigi winced as they stood up.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" Gemba snarled.

"I guess not." Mario smirked.

"Well, you're going to hope you did...after this!" The amythyst gem on Gembas torso glew up. A whip shot out of it and wrapped around Mario. Gemba turned harshly and it pulled Mario to him.

When Mario got close enough, Gemba delivered a fierce kick to his stomach, knocking him into a tree.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled. He ran to his brother's side. "Bro! Are you okay?" Mario coughed a little.

"Y-yeah, just a little winded." Mario said. "Don't worry, bro. You got this."

"Oh Mario, I don't think that-" Luigi was cut off.

"Hey, green 'stache!" Gemba yelled. Luigi turned. "Think fast!" Gemba shot another gauntlet from his eyes.

Luigi narrowed his eyes at the on coming fist. He pulled out his hammer and hit the fist back.

"Uh oh..." Gemba watched the oncoming gauntlet. The gauntlet hit Gemba in the face. "Ouch..." He said.

"You done yet?" Luigi smirked.

"Never!" Gemba yelled. He shot another whip out of the amythyst gem. Luigi jumped over the whip, the whip went under him and wrapped around a tree. "What?!" Luigi landed on the whip, it was like a tight rope.

Luigi pulled out his hammer and hit the whip. The whip split in two and shot back at Gemba. The whip struck Gemba in the face.

"Ouch! Grrr, you pest! I've had enough! Time to go bye bye, LUIGI!" The ruby and sapphire gems glew once more and shot another gauntlet.

Luigi struck the gauntlet with his hammer and hit it back to Gemba.

"Oh my g-" The gauntlet hit Gemba in the face and broke. Gemba stumbled around for a second and fell on his back.

A white light enveloped Gemba, when it cleared a regular little goomba and 4 gems were lying next to each other on the ground.

"Luigi! You did it!" Mario cheered.

"Yeah!" Luigi yelled. The bros had very long hug. They looked down at the defeated Goomba. Goomba turned gray and disintegrated, his ashes flew into the air.

"Well, looks like Stevens friends are safe and sound." Mario said picking up the four gems and tucking them into his overalls.

"Now that this is over with, lets get back to Steven." Luigi began. The bros turned around and saw the immense jungle before them.

"This...might take awhile." Mario chuckled.

XX

Bowser, Moonstone, and Kamek were all watching the bros through one of Kamek's crystal balls in the throne room.

"Grrr, why do they always foil my plans!" Bowser groaned.

"Calm down, Bowser," Moonstone began, "I know a certain gem that can help with that problem."

"Ah, I see." Bowser pressepressed a red button on the arm of his thrown. "Ludwig!"

 _"Yes, King Bowser?"_

"Bring in the Lazuli girl!"

 _"Right away, sir."_

As if on cue, the door opened and walked in Lapis.

"Alright, Lazuli! I got something for you to do!" Bowser yelled.

"What is it, Lord Bowser?" Lapis said monotonously. Bowser grabbed Kameks crystal ball.

"Y'see these red and green posers?" Lapis nodded. "Well, go and find them, they're on an island that is, or was, populated by watermelon people." Lapis nodded.

"Oh, before you go, what'd you do with the Peridot?" Moonstone asked.

"Put her in the cell with the pink girl."

"Ah, very good. Now, go!" Moonstone yelled.

Lapis walked out of the throne room and out of the castle. Once on the hot sand of the kindergarten, she sprouted her wings and flew off to find the bros.

XX

"Steven, are you sure you're okay?" Connie asked. Connie brought the boy home and he woke up. Connie had explained what happened to Peridot.

"Connie, for the last time, I'm fine." Steven got up and stretched. "C'mon, let's go get Mario and Luigi, they can help us find out where Lapis took Peridot.

"Okay." Connie said. The two walked on the warp pad and disappeared in the white light.

XX

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and the long awaited 3rd boss battle! Anyways, see you next time. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off.**


	13. Reunion cut short

**_Hello_** ** _, welcome back. I'm having fun writing this story. Hope y'all are liking it too! Let's begin._**

XX

Mario and Luigi were wandering around the island, hopefully finding the warp pad back to Steven's house. The Bros were successful in getting Steven's friends back from Goomba, or Gemba, and now priority number 1 was getting them back.

"Ugh, bro, how much farther!" Luigi complained.

"I don't know, Luigi, man, how'd we end up lost?! This is ridiculous." Mario groaned.

"Man, this su-" Luigi stopped, he saw the cave that they were previously held captive in. "Look! We can follow Goombas footprints, trace them back to the village, and find the warp pad!"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's look!" Mario and Luigi ran to the cave entrance and saw Goombas tracks, and all his watermelon minions tracks lead into the cave. The bros started following the tracks.

XX

Steven and Connie warped on the island.

"Alright, Connie, the village is straight ahead. We'll split up when we get there and try to find Mario and Luigi." Steven said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Connie said. They both walked in the direction of the village. After a minute of walking, they arrived at the entrance of the village.

"Okay, we're here." Steven said.

"Oh no..." Connie said. Both teens looked and saw all the wreckage, bits of watermelon, and giant footprints everywhere.

"Man, that Goomba thing did a lot of damage..." Steven sighed.

"Yeah..." Connie looked down sorrowful, and noticed two sets of footprints leading to one of the destroyed huts, and to a bush, and they stopped there. "Steven! Look! These must be Mario and Luigi's footprints!"

"You're right! Good eye, Connie!" Steven hugged her, and they both followed them.

They got to the point where the footprints stopped.

"Hmm, what could've happened to them?" Connie asked. Her and Steven rubbed their chins, thinking.

"I got noth-" Steven was cut off.

"Luigi, look!" The voice yelled. Steven and Connie turned and saw The Bros.

"Mario!" Steven yelled.

"Luigi!" Connie yelled.

"Steven!" Mario yelled.

"Connie!" Luigi yelled.

They all did a group hug

"You have no idea how happy me and Mario are to see you!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, Goomba was here, and his friends were in his face!" Mario said.

"I know, i saw it in my dream." Steven said.

"Me and Luigi, gave him a pounding, aaaaaaaand..." Mario reached into his overalls and pulled out Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl. Steven's eyes widened.

"The Gems! You saved them!" Steven hugged the gems very tightly.

"Now we can take them back to the temple and they can finally reform." Connie said.

"Exactly! Thanks guys!" Steven smiled at Mario and Luigi.

"Hehe, no problem." Mario chuckled.

"We do stuff like that all the time!" Luigi laughed.

XX

Lapis was hovering above the group, silently. She was waiting for the right right time to strike. She was after Red and Green men, and was planning to take them to Lord Bowser.

"Must...get...men..." She mumbled. She started summoning a giant water fist.

XX

"Alright, lets get back to the temple!" Steven said.

"Right!" Connie said.

"Wait a second..." Mario said. Everyone went silent. "Do you hear that?" It was the sound of water, but they were far from the edges of the island, so what was it?

They all looked up.

"RUN!" Steven said. They all saw Lapis forming a giant fist.

"Mama mia!" Mario said. The fist came crashing down on him and Luigi.

"Bros!" Connie yelled.

The fist shrank down to where is was covering there body, except their head.

"Guys, run! Dont worry about us! We've been in worse!" Luigi said. Lapis started flying away.

"No!" Steven yelled.

Lapis soon was out of sight.

"Connie! We have to go to the temple and think of a plan! Hurry!" Steven yelled. They both ran to the warp.

XX

"Mario..." Luigi whispered.

"What..."

"We need out of this...We don't have time for this, we have to find the princess."

"I know, I know..." Mario thought for a second. "Wait!" Mario looked down and saw his whole body submerged inside the water fist. He looked up and saw Lapis flying. He moved his hand and duh through his overalls and pulled out a

bob-omb.

"Genius!" Luigi yelled. Mario pulled it out of the water and started winding it up. The fuse lit up and the bomb started glowing red.

"HEY!" Mario yelled at Lapis. She looked down at him. "Catch!" Mario threw the bomb up at Lapis.

"Huh?" Lapis said before the bomb blew up in her face.

Mario and Luigi felt the water fist let go of them. The bros were going high-speed towards the water below them. Mario looked back up and saw Lapis free falling to the water as well.

"MAMA MIAAAAAAAAA!" The bros screamed. They made contact with the water, everything went black.

XX

"Mario...Mario...ake up...wake up..." The voice called. Mario opened his eyes, Luigi was waking him up.

"Bro? Where are we?" Mario asked.

"I... don't know..." Luigi said. Mario got up and looked around. They were in a building underwater, with a bunch of hour glasses.

"I'm...not... done... with you..." A voice said. The bros turned. It was the Lapis girl.

"Who the heck are you?" Mario asked.

"My name is Lapis Lazuli! And you will see my full power!"

"Mama mia..." Mario groaned.

XX

 ** _I'm so sorry for the long wait, I kinda lost this story, and ran out of plot ideas, but I'm back now, full of ideas and energy to write. So, updates will be once a week! Another chapter will be up next week! I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off_**


	14. Blooper Chase

**_Hello, everyone, welcome back to another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Let's begin_**.

XX

"Mama mia..." Mario groaned. The bros got into a fighting stance. They were about to fight Lapis, until a giant thud against the glass walls stopped them.

"Huh?" All three of them said. It was a giant tentacle with a blue tip hit the glass.

"Uh oh..." Luigi said. The tentacle moved off the glass and into the deep ocean. A long black shadow swam by the glass.

"Luigi..." Mario said.

"Yeah, bro?" Luigi responded.

"You don't think that's Gooper Blooper do you?" Mario finished.

"I think it is..." Luigi replied.

XX

Steven and Connie burst through door through the temple.

"Connie take the gems! I'll grab one of my pillows!" Steven yelled frantically.

"Okay!" Connie replied.

Steven ran up to his loft and grabbed one of his pillows. He ran back down to Connie, who was still holding the gems, and placed the pillow down. Connie placed the gems on the pillow. They both sat down on the couch, watching the pillow.

"Oh Steven," Connie groaned, "What do we do? All our friends are gone. Who knows where Lapis took them, and Peridot."

"All we can do is wait for the gems to reform and we'll fill them in, and then they'll help us!" Steven said.

"Yeah!" Connie said. Both teens got off the couch and sat around the pillow with crossed legs.

"Now we wait..." Steven said.

"Yup..."

XX

Gooper Blooper put one of his eyes against the glass and saw the bros. His eye narrowed in anger.

Mario and Luigi were watching as Gooper Blooper backed up and disappeared into the blue abyss. The bros sighed in relief and looked back at Lapis, she looked back too.

"Now," Lapis began, "Where were we?" She cracked her knuckles.

Mario and Luigi got into a fighting stance.

All three of them stopped when the heard glass cracking. They all looked up and saw Gooper Blooper on top of the building hitting it with all 8 of his tentacles. The glass was getting thinner and thinner. Luigi looked at Mario.

"Mario! What do we do?!" Luigi yelled.

"Hurry! Frog suits!" Mario yelled.

"Great idea!" The bros reached into their overalls and pulled out a tiny frog suit. They touch them and the suit surrounded their bodies. The glass broke and water instantly filled the building. Gooper Blooper dropped down and quickly grabbed Lapis and squeezed her tightly. She was struggling in his grip.

Mario and Luigi saw the scene and started swimming away. Gooper Blooper saw the bros nowhere around and looked all around, he saw them as frogs swimming away very fast. Narrowing his eyes, he swam after them.

XX

"Ugh!" Bowser yelled. He was watching the underwater chase through one of Kamek's crystal balls. "Is there anything that Mario and Luigi CAN'T mess up? First, they crash Lazuli into the ocean, NOW they get her caught into that dumb octopuses tentacles!"

"I know, sire. Very annoying indeed." Kamek was also watching the ball.

"Grrrr, get the ball away from me before i shatter it!" Bowser snapped.

"As you wish." Kamek waved his wand and the ball disappeared. "Master Bowser, when shall we explain the plan to the young koopas downstairs?"

"When Moonstone gets back from checking the perimeter, of course!" Bowser said.

"Ah, yes, Master." Kamek said. He waved his magic wand and disappeared out of the throne room.

Bowser started chuckling under his breath.

"Well, just wait, Moonstone will be out of my hair when she least expects it." Bowser let out a loud evil laugh that echoed through the throne room.

XX

Mario and Luigi were swimming even faster. Gooper Blooper was right on their tail. Luigi looked back and saw Gooper Blooper getting closer, he started kicking faster.

Mario saw the sand start to slope upwards, he swam up to the surface and jumped out of the ocean and onto the sand. Luigi followed after.

"Geez! That was rough!" Mario yelled.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Luigi asked. Mario looked back and his widened.

"Luigi! Look!" Luigi looked. "It's Stevens house!"

"Hurry! C'mon, lets-" Luigi was cut off from a sound that sounded like splashing. They looked back towards the water, Gooper Blooper jumped out of the water and landed behind them. Lapis was unconscious in his grip from the tightness.

The bros eyes widened. Gooper Blooper spat out ink and it covered the bros. They lost their frog suits.

"Ew!" Mario and Luigi yelled. They went to wipe the ink off but it dried up and they couldn't move.

"Oh no!" Mario yelled.

"What do we do?!" Luigi yelled.

The ink was covering all of their lower body, their legs were covered in ink and they were stuck.

Gooper Blooper wrapped his tentacles around the bros and picked them up.

XX

Steven and Connie heard the commotion outside and decided to check it out.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven yelled.

"It's the bros! Let's go help them! I'll grab my blade!" Connie grabbed her blade and her and Steven ran down to the beach towards Gooper Blooper.

Little did they know, when Connie shut the door, all 4 gems on the pillow started to illuminate slightly.

XX

"Steven! Connie!" The bros yelled.

"Don't worry guys! We're here to help!" Steven said, summoning his shield.

"Yeah!" Connie yelled.

Gooper Blooper spat ink on Steven and Connie.

"Oh no!" They both yelled.

"Steven!" Three voices yelled.

Three figures landed in front of them, standing up to Gooper Blooper. Stevens eyes had stars in eyes.

"THE GEMS!" Steven yelled excitedly.

XX

 ** _Oh yeah! The Crystal Gems have finally made an appearance! Its been awhile hasn't it? They've been gone since Petey Piranha. Also been through a lot in poofed form, being kidnapped by Moonstone, force fusing with Goomba, being eaten by Petey Piranha. And I promise a next chapter next week, my internet went out. Well, anyways, I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	15. Blooper Fight

**_Hey, welcome back to the story!! Leave a review to tell me what you think!! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!_**

XX

"The Gems!" Steven yelled. The ink sprayed all over Steven and Connie hardened and they were stuck in the sand.

"Amythest, get Steven and Connie back into the temple!" Garnet yelled. Amythest nodded. She picked up Steven and Connie and ran towards the temple.

"We need to stop that thing, it has two men and Lapis unconscious in it's grasp." Pearl said. Amythest came back.

"Enough talk, let's get rid of this thing!" Amythest said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Pearl said.

The gems all summoned their weapons and got into a fighting stance.

Gooper Blooper narrowed his eyes and grunted. "Bloop!" He yelled, slamming his two front tentacles in the sand.

 ** _Boss Fight #4_** ** _: Gooper Blooper_**

"Gems, priority number 1, is getting Lapis and the 2 men free." Garnet said.

Gooper Blooper spat out a ball of ink towards the gems, Pearl sliced it in half with her sword.

"Amythest use your whip to grab Lapis!" Pearl yelled.

"On it!" Amythest extended her whip in the direction of Lapis. Gooper Blooper saw this and slapped the whip out the air with a free tentacle.

"Ugh, we need to stop those free tentacles!" Garnet said.

"I have an idea!" Pearl exclaimed. "Amythest, use your whip to try and grab Lapis again!" Amythest did again.

Gooper Blooper went to slap the whip again.

"Garnet, grab the tentacle!" Pearl yelled. Garnet jumped and wrestled the tentacle to the sand. Pearl jumped for the tentacle and slashed it with her sword, cutting it off.

"BLOOOOOP!" Blooper yelped in pain.

"Good job, gems, only 2 more free tentacles to go!" Garnet said.

"Lets get to it!" Amythest said. "Me and Pearl will go after the one on the left, Garnet, the one on the right!" Pearl and Garnet nodded. Amythest wrapped her whip on the tentacle and Pearl sliced the tentacle off.

"Blooooooop!" Blooper cried.

Garnet jumped and made her gauntlets super big and slammed them down on the last free tentacle.

"Pearl! Help!" Garnet yelled. Pearl ran up and sliced the tentacle off.

The gems jumped back, Gooper Blooper had steam come out of his head in anger. His grip tightened around the bros and Lapis.

"We need to cut them free before they get squeezed to death!" Amythest yelled.

"Time to end this!" Garnet yelled. "Amythest, wrap your whip around the last three tentacles and Pearl slice them off!" Garnet ordered.

"Alright, G!" Amythest extended her whip around the three tentacles and wrapped them together.

"Now, Pearl!" Pearl jumped towards the tentacles and sliced them all off. The bros and Lapis all fell out of their grip and towards the sand. Garnet caught all three and laid them down gently.

"Great job, gems!" Garnet said. "Now to finally get rid of that thing." Garnet smirked.

Gooper Blooper was defenseless. The three gems slowly walked towards him.

Garnet cracked her knuckles and punched Gooper Blooper straight in the face.

"Blooooop..." Blooper groaned weakly. His body turned gray and disintegrated into dust. All the ink that was on the bros disappeared, so did the ink on Steven and Connie.

"What was that?" Pearl asked.

"No idea, buuuuut," Garnet turned towards the bros. "Something tells me it's connected to these two men."

"C'mon, bring them into the temple. Maybe Steven knows something about this." Pearl said.

Garnet picked the three up and the three gems walked back to the temple.

XX

Moonstone was searching the kindergarten, she saw a tiny black ball with a chain on the end of it buried in the sand.

"Hmmm, what could this be?" She pulled the chain very hard and pulled it out.

"BARK BARK!" It yelled.

"AH!" Moonstone yelled. She stumbled backwards as the ball like creature was barking at her.

"Ew, I'm taking you back to the castle, maybe Bowser knows about you." Moonstone grabbed the chain and started pulling it back to the castle.

XX

 ** _Ayyy, i actually kept the chapter upload schedule!!! Hope you enjoyed the gems battle with Gooper Blooper, oh, and also Chain Chomps introduction. See y'all in the next update, I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	16. The Cage Bird's Sing

**_Hello, everyone,_** ** _I'm n00bsl3yR. Welcome back to the story. Hope y'all are enjoying the story, especially, how it's going now. Last chapter, Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl defeated Gooper Blooper and rescued Mario, Luigi, and Lapis. On the enemy side of things, Moonstone was looking around the Beta Kindergarten and accidentally stumbled upon Chain_** ** _Chomp. Anyways,_** ** _let's begin._**

XX

Garnet placed all 3 bodies in the middle of the living room.

"Steven, Connie, explain, please" Garnet said, adjusting her glasses.

"Okay," Steven began, "Well, it all started when those to guys, Mario and Luigi, appeared on the beach..." Steven said.

Steven and Connie explained what has happened ever since they've been poofed. The events with Moonstone, Bowser kidnapping Peach, Lapis kidnapping Peridot, and the incident at the watermelon Steven village.

The crystal gems were taking it all in

"Sooo, those 2 guys are from another dimension?" Amythesy said, pointing to Mario and Luigi.

"Yeah, and they're the ones who rescued you from being force fued with one if their enemies." Connie explained.

"Wow." Pearl started. "How noble."

"On the other hand, how come Lapis kidnapped Peridot?" Garnet asked.

"Well, we have no idea..." Steven began.

"Hmmmm, I guess we have to wait for them to wake and go from there." Pearl said.

"Yup..." Amythest said, groaning.

XX

"There you are! Took you long enough!" Bowser huffed. Moonstone walked into the throne room. "And what is that?" Bowser said, pointing to the chain she was holding. A little chain chomp hopped from behind Moonstone.

"I found this buried in the sand." She explained. Bowser's eyes widened and gasped.

"Chain Chomp!" Bowser yelled.

"Bark Bark!" She barked happily. Chain Chomp hopped happily onto Bowser's lap. Moonstone watched the scene.

"You know what that is?" She asked.

"Duh! She was my guard dog for my old Castle in my dimension." Bowser explained, petting Chain Chomp.

"Now we have a castle guard, at least." Moonstone said.

"Exactly! Anyways, I think it's time to explain our plan to the rest of the Koopas downstairs." Bowser said.

"You were reading my mind." Moonstone replied. Bowser pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Kamek!"

 _"Yes, Lord Bowser?"_

"Bring everyone up into the throne room!"

 _"Yes, sir."_

Bowser put his walkie talkie away. Bowser and Moonstone laughed evilly.

XX

Peach and Lapis were in their cage in the dungeon, dangling from the ceiling.

"*sigh* I hope we get rescued soon." Peach sighed.

"I know, I can't believe Lapis would turn on us like that." Peridot said sadly.

"Don't worry, Peridot. Mario, Luigi, and Steven will put a stop to Bowser and Moonstone. And will help your friend Lapis." Peach said, putting a reassuring arm around Peridot.

"Well, Lapis isn't really a friend... to me anyways." Peridot said, turning a dark green.

"Oooh, I get it now." Peach smiled.

Ludwig, who was in charge of watching the two sighed in annoyance.

"Do you guys ever shut it? It makes my job a lot harder, hearing about your weird relationships." Ludwig groaned.

"Well, sooner or later, Mario will stop all of you!" Peach yelled.

"Geez, you're like a broken record, Princess. Lord Bowser and Moonstone have a plan to conquer all of this dumb planet." Ludwig smirked. Kamek's voice came over the intercom.

 _"All Koopalings, and Junior, report to the throne room."_

"Oh! Well, I'd love to stay and chat but, business stuff. Buh-By!" Ludwig ran up the stairs of the dungeon to the throne room.

XX

 ** _Woah, sorry for the short chapter guys, I decided not to add anything TOO story telling wise. Well, we got to see Peach and Peridot interact while being locked up. As a plus, i decided to add Ludwig to the mix just because he's my second favorite Koopaling. Anyways, I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off_**


	17. Bowser's new machine

**_Hello everyone, I'm n00bsl3yR. Hope y'all are enjoying the story. I took a little bit of a break to come up with ideas for this one._** **_Anyways_** ** _, lets begin._**

XX

"Ah, excellent, everyone's here!" Bowser said. The Koopalings, and Junior all entered the throne room. Chain Chomp was napping in the corner.

"King Bowser, we're here!" Wendy yelled.

"Just as you requested!" Larry added.

"Good, Good!" Bowser said.

"Now, the reason Bowser called you here is because we want to explain our plan involving this planet." Moonstone began.

"Mhmm, and its been pretty boring around here, but now, Moonstone and I have discussed a plan that will wipe out The Mario brothers, and let us take over this hunk of rock!" Bowser yelled.

"C'mon, dad, get on with it!" Junior yelled impatiently.

"Fine! Now, this plan begins with The Koopalings." Bowser began. "When Kamek made the castle, he made it to where your rooms can be launched away at the flip of a switch. And when it lands, it will turn to a personal castle. And it will drill into the ground and suck up all the energy from the area into a giant test tube in your room. Now, here are the locations" Bowser pulled out one of Kameks crystal balls and handed it to Moonstone.

"Lemmy, you'll be sent to an abandoned Gem Battlefield filled with strawberry bushes. Morton, you will be sent to the desert. Iggy, you will be sent to an island that was formerly habited by Watermelon people. Wendy, you will be sent to the Sea Spire, in the middle of the ocean. Roy, you will be sent to an Arctic forest. Larry, you will be sent to the other kindergarten, The Prime Kindergarten." Moonstone explained. Junior pouted.

"But, dad! What are we gonna do?!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Junior. We have the most important job in this plan, Kamek equipped the castle with rocket boosters and we're gonna fly it too..." A beach side town appeared in the crystal ball. "Beach City!"

XX

"Ugh..." Mario said. His eyes fluttered open.

"Look, he's waking up!" Connie said.

"So is Luigi!" Steven added.

Mario and Luigi both woke up.

"Ow, my sides." Luigi groaned.

"It's okay guys, just sit on the couch." Steven helped the bros to rest on the couch.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"You guys came out of nowhere on shore, a giant white squid followed you and it made you go unconscious!" Connie said.

"Me and Connie went to help but we got shot with ink and were stuck!" Steven added.

"Then," Garnet began. "Me, Pearl, and Amythest, came out of our gems and heard the commotion outside and saved you."

"Then brought you in here with Lapis." Pearl said.

"Lapis?!" Mario and Luigis eyes widened.

"She's the reason we ended up with Gooper Blooper in the first place! She was taking us to Bowser's castle!" Luigi yelled.

"Listen, we've known Lapis for a long time. She wouldn't have done it on free will." Garnet said.

"Well, get ready! Shes waking up!" Mario said. Lapis was lifting herself up off the living room floor.

XX

Bowser and Ludwig were in the castles dungeon. Bowser was looking at blueprints for something.

"So, Ludwig, you sure the cage can do that?" Bowser asked, still looking.

"Well of course! Nothing can surpass my smarts, Lord Bowser!" Ludwig bragged.

"Prove it then!" Bowser yelled.

"As you wish." Ludwig pulled out a remote with three buttons, a red one, blue one, and a yellow one.

"This won't hurt us will it?" Peridot asked.

"Um, well, yes it will." Ludwig said. He pressed the red button and cords came out of the ceiling of the cage and forced themselves into Peach and Peridot's bodies.

"AAAAAAAA!" Peach and Peridot yelled in agony.

The cordes flashed yellow and began sapping energy from the two. Ludwig then pressed the blue button. Two square holes opened at the top of the cage, empty spheres came out of the holes. The spheres turned red. Four square legs came out of the bottom of the cage.

"Behold!" Ludwig yelled. "Your new cage monster!"

XX

 ** _Well, sorry for the long update. Hope this made up for it. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	18. Lapis is back

**_Hello, everyone, I am n00bsl3yR. Welcome back to_** ** _another_** **_chapter. Well, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. Let's begin._**

XX

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" Lapis asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Lapis, stand still." Garnet said, sternly. Lapis turned and saw The gems, Steven, Connie, and a man wearing red and another wearing green.

"What's going on?" She asked uneasy.

"Get her!" Pearl yelled. Amythest summoned her whip and wrapped Lapis up in it. Mario and Luigi tied her up in the whip. Steven ran and grabbed a chair from the kitchen and Lapis was pushed into it.

"What're you guys doing?!" Lapis yelled.

"Lapis, calm down we just want to make sure you don't go berserk again." Steven explained.

"What do you mean! The last thing I remember is me flying to the Galaxy warp! Next thing I know, I black out, now I'm here!" Lapis yelled. "What do you mean, 'Go berserk again.'"

"Lapis, I don't know how to break this to you, but you went crazy. You kidnapped Peridot, you punched me into Fun Land, and you tried to kidnap our new friends." Steven explained, gesturing towards Mario and Luigi.

"I...did...what?" Lapis asked, tearing up.

XX

"Alright, Ludwig, set them down in front of my throne." Moonstone said. Ludwig was struggling under the weight of the gem and princess.

"O-Okay..." he said breathlessly. He set them down, he collapsed on his stomach, breathing a sigh of relief. "Why...Why did I have to carry them in here? Why didn't Bow...Bowser have to do it?" The young turtle groaned.

"Eh, he's trying to put Junior down for a nap." Moonstone said. Ludwig struggled up on his feet. "What did you do with the Robo-cage?"

"I left it down in the dungeon, after it sapped the energy out these two, it had a full battery. So I shut it off until it is needed."

"Ah, okay." Moonstone said. Moonstone went over two the unconscious girls. She put out her left hand and bubbled them. The bubble reappeared, touching the ceiling of the throne room.

"What's the point of that?" Asked Ludwig.

"It will hold them for now, you are dismissed, Ludwig. Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it." Ludwig said as he left the throne room.

XX

Lapis was sitting on the couch, in a fetal position, silent. Everyone was watching her from the kitchen, sharing worried glances.

"Someone should go talk to her." Connie said.

"Yeah." Luigi said. "But it should be one of you guys. Me and Mario don't know her that well."

"I think you should, Steven." Said Pearl. "You always know what to say."

"I can try." The boy said.

"The rest of us will discuss what our next move will be. C'mon, outside." Garnet said. Everyone agreed. They all exited the temple. Steven walked up to Lapis.

"Lapis...please talk to me."

"Steven, how could I do that to Peridot...after all me and her have been through. And I don't even remember doing it, that's the messed up part."

"Lapis, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. Now, will you just sit up for a second..." Lapis sat up.

"Steven, I get that you're trying to help. And what I did was inexcusable. I took Peridot somewhere, I don't even know where I took her. She probably hates me. I wouldn't blame her..."

"Lapis, I know you. And I know you wouldn't do that on free will. Someone had to do something to you." Steven put his hand on his chin and started pacing back and forth thinking. "But, what?"

"Um... what're you doing?"

"THAT'S IT!" Steven yelled.

"What?"

"I remember, when you came back from your 'fly' me and Peridot were there. And you landed. We gave you a hug, and you mumbled that you found Peridot. And when I looked into your eyes, they had black swirls in them." Lapis's eyes lit up.

"Hypnotized! I was hypnotized! But by who?"

"Yeah! And you said that Moonstone would be pleased!"

"Moonstone!" Lapis yelled. She stood up. Everything coming back to her. Bowser's castle, Kamek, Moonstone, The kindergarten. "Steven! That's it! Peridot has to be in the Beta Kindergarten!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I was flying over it befoe everything went all blank! It has to be where Peridot was!"

"That makes so much sense! Let's tell the others!"

XX

 ** _Ack, sorry for the long wait. Got caught up in a lot of things. Highschool is stressful. Sorry xD. Well, I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	19. Kindergarten Trouble

_**Hey, I'm back at it. Lets get riiiiiiight into the story :**_ _ **D**_

XX

"And that's all." Steven ended. He and Lapis explained everything they'd discussed to the group.

"Hmm," Garnet said rubbing her chin, "But where in the beta kindergarten could it be?"

"The only way to find out is to look for it!" Amythest said.

"Amythest is right. We won't find Peridot just standing here." Pearl said.

"And if Peridot could be there, so could Peach!" Luigi said.

"Yeah! Alright guys, lets get going!" Mario said.

The group all went on the warp pad and warped away.

XX

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. Bowser was looking at a moniter on the wall. The monitor had an empty battery on it, with a sideways lightning bolt in the middle.

"Just wait, Lord Bowser. When that meter's full, we can finally rocket us and the others to take over this world." Kamek said.

"EXACTLY!" Bowser boomed. "How much longer?"

"It says on the monitor, about 2 hours."

"Well worth the wait, Kamek! Just make sure the Koopalings are ready."

"As you wish Bowser." With that, Kamek teleported away.

XX

The group all warped into the Beta Kindergarten.

"Woah." Mario and Luigi gasped, looking at the huge orange crater they warped into.

"What is this place?" Mario asked.

"It's a place where our homeworld made gems." Amythest said.

"It's huge!" Luigi said. "It's gonna take forever to find Bowser here!"

"Think positive Luigi!" Mario turned to the others. "I think it will go fast if we split up."

"Good Idea, Mario." Garnet said. "Pearl, Amythest, come with me. Mario, Luigi, you go straight ahead and look. Steven, Connie, and Lapis, you go that way." Garnet said motioning to the right.

Everyone nodded and headed off into different directions.

XX

Kamek was tired of dealing with these brats. All of them disrespectful. No respect. At least he only had one more to deal with, Lemmy. He opened the young Koopalings door. But there was no Lemmy in sight.

"ACK!" He yelled. He ran out of Lemmy's room and yelled. "Where's Lemmy!"

Roy came out of his room. "Eh, he said he was going to explore this place. In his clown copter." Kamek sighed to himself

" _Great_ " He whispered under his breath. He summoned his broomstick and flew off out to find the young Koopaling.

XX

Steven, Connie, and Lapis were walking through the kindergarten. Looking for the menacing castle.

"Ugh, we're gonna be here for awhile." Connie whined.

"We have to keep looking, Connie...for Peridot." Lapis said, continuing on.

"Hey guys..." Steven said, uneasy.

"What, Steven?" Connie asked.

"Do you have a feeling we're being watched?" He asked.

"Nope" Lapis said. "Its all in your head, Steven. Dont worry, we'll see the castle soon. I know we will."

"Alright..." Steven said, still looking at the top of the canyon.

XX

"Oooooooo..." Lemmy said. Watching the three beings in the canyon. "Hehe! Lemmy wants to play!" Before Lemmy jumped down Kamek stopped him.

"Lemmy! There you are!" Kamek said flying up to him.

"Kamek!" Lemmy pouted.

"Don't look at me like that! You know hoe Lord Bowser feels about you wandering off!"

"But, Kamek, look!" Lemmy said pointing down into the canyon.

"But, nothing! You jus-" Kamek looked down and saw Lazuli! *gasp* "Lemmy! C'mon! We have to tell Bowser!"

"Okie Dokie!" Lemmy said, jumping into his clown car.

The two koopas flew back to Bowser's castle.

XX

"What is she doing!" Moonstone yelled. Kamek was showing Moonstone and Bowser Lapis through his crystal ball.

"Yeah! Why is she with those 2 brats!" Bowser boomed.

"I have no idea. Lemmy wandered off and found them near by! They must be looking for the castle!" Kamek said.

"They must be after the Peridot. We have to stall them until the power meter is full!" Moonstone yelled. "But how..."

Bowser started thinking. He saw Chain Chomp on her bed, resting. He smiled evilly. "I think I might have an idea."

XX

"Do you guys here that?" Lapis asked. A whirring noise could be heard.

"Yeah...it sounds kind of like a helicopter." Connie said.

"Wait, what is that?" Steven said pointing up. It was a weird little floating thing. It had a helicopter propeller on the bottom, it was green, and had a big giant clown face on it.

The weird contraption floated right above Steven, Lapis, and Connie. And Bowser emerged.

"Bowser!" Connie yelled.

"You!" Lapis yelled.

"What are doing?!" Steven yelled.

"Gwahaaha!" Bowser laughed. "Hello, brats! And Miss Lazuli too! I've noticed that you're looking for my Castle. Too bad that's never gonna happen."

"Just wait and see!" Lapis yelled.

"Yeah!" Steven yelled.

"My, my, feisty today aren't we? Well, your journey has come far enough." He reaches down into his clown copter and pulled out chain chomp.

"Bark Bark!" She howled.

Bowser threw her down in front of the trio. "Alright, Kamek, do your stuff!" Kamek teleported in on his broom.

"With Pleasure!" Kamek yelled. Bowser flew away, back to his Castle.

"You!" Lapis yelled. "You're the one who made me kidnap Peridot! You're gonna pay!"

"Nyahaha! Silly Gem! It seems you're the ome who is going to be paying! When you become Chain Chomps Lunch!" The wizard yelled.

"Pfft, yeah right. Look how small it is." Connie smirked.

"Yeah, its the size of a bowling ball!" Steven laughed.

Kamek pulled out his magic wand and zapped Chain Chomp with it. And with that, Chain Chomp began to grow.

"Oh man..." Steven groaned.

XX

Mario and Luigi were walking through the trench, looking for any clues of Bowsers Castle.

"Mario! Look!" Luigi yelled. The bros looked up and saw Bowser fly over the trench.

"Its Bowser! C'mon, Luigi we need to get to the top of this trench!" Mario said.

"Lets get Climbing!" Luigi yelled.

The bros started to climb the massive wall.

XX

 _ **Here's another chapter, don't worry, the story isn't close to ending just yet. I'm n00b5l3yR, signing off.**_


	20. Castle: Found

**_Hello everyone, my name is n00bsl3yR. Welcome back to another chapter. Leave a review for me to read to tell me what you think of the story. Anyways, let's begin, shall we?_**

XX

"Nyahahaha!" Kamek laughed. "Have fun!" With that Kamek teleported away.

"Bark Bark!"

Steven, Lapis, and Connie backed up and got into a fighting stance.

Chain Chomp narrowed her eyes and growled.

 ** _Boss Fight #5: Chain Chomp_**

Lapis summoned her water wings and Connie unsheathed her blade.

"Bark Bark!" Chain Chomp lunged at the trio.

"Watch out!" Lapis yelled. She lunged out for Steven and Connie, moving them out of the way of the giant monster. Chain Chomp hit the rock wall, leaving a huge crack and dust flying into the air.

When the dust cleared Chain Chomp was stuck in the rock wall, the back half of her body was sticking out.

"Get it!" Connie yelled. Connie lunged at the back half, and slashed. Not a scratch.

"Woah, what is this thing made of?" Steven asked.

"No clue, but whatever it is. We have to stop it." Lapis said. Chain Chomp backed out of the hole at a quick speed. There was a rumble with the rock walls. A few boulders crumbled off the top and came tumbling down.

They hit Chain Chomp on the top of its head. She whimpered a tiny bit. Lapis took notice of this.

"That's it!" Lapis yelled.

"What?" Connie asked.

"We need to hit it with the boulders!"

Chain Chomp growled and lunged at the trio. Steven summoned his bubble to protect him and Connie. He cringed as the sharp teeth tried to destroy the bubble.

Lapis flew behind the beast and hit it in the back with her water fists. Chain Chomp spat out the bubble from the impact.

The beast turned red from frustration.

"BARK BARK!"

Chain Chomp lunged at Steven and Connie again. The two kids ran together in the bubble away from the beast. Chain Chomp went after them. Lapis flew behind as well.

"Steven! It's gaining on us!" Connie yelled worriedly.

"Run faster!" Steven yelled.

 _"Oh no. What do I do?"_ Lapis thought. Then she noticed a boulder sitting upon the edge of the canyon. _"I know!"_

"Steven, Connie, get it under that Boulder!"

Steven looked up and saw the boulder Lapis was talking about.

"Connie, we have to get this thing to hit the wall! Go right!"

"Okay!"

The kids shifted to the right and Chain Chomp lunged at them once more. Chain Chomp bounced off the wall and hit the ground hard and was stuck in it.

Steven made the bubble disappear.

"Lapis hurry!" Both of them yelled.

Lapis went behind the boulder and made the giant water hands again and picked the boulder up.

"This is for trying to hurt them!" Lapis yelled. And threw the boulder down upon Chain Chomp.

She watched the boulder come closer and closer. She closed her eyes and was crushed by it.

The trio only saw a boulder, the beast was buried very deep underground now.

"Let's keep moving..." Lapis said catching her breath.

"Yeah...lets go." Connie said doing the same.

XX

"Whew," Mario said whiping sweat from his brow. "That was a workout!"

Luigi was doing the same.

"C'mon, i didn't climb up here for no reason, lets keep looking for that treacherous Koopa." Luigi said.

The bros kept looking atop the trenches, down into them, amd everything.

"Where could he have gone?" Luigi asked.

"Think like Bowser. Everyone of his castles has lava in it or around it. So look for some smoke, and its most likely his castle" Mario replied.

Luigi gasped.

"Bro, you're a genius! Because look over there!" Luigi pointed to the far left and saw smoke coming from very far away.

"Lets-a go!" Mario said. He and Luigi started running towards the smoke.

XX

Inside Bowser's castle Kamek comes to tell Bowser some bad news. Kamek teleported into Bowser and Moonstones throne room. The battery was 25% charged on the moniter. Bowser and Moonstone were watching it eagerly.

"U-Um, Lord Bowser?" Kamek said.

"Ugh, what, Kamek?" Bowser sighed.

"The...The um...Mario and Luigi are approaching the castle." He finished.

"They WHAT?!" Bowser yelled.

XX

Mario and Luigi were at the edge of the Crater that housed Bowser's new castle.

Lava surrounded the castle all around, there's no way to get in.

"Mama mia...theres no way that we can jump that." Mario sighs.

"Lets wait for Steven and his friends to show up." Luigi said.

XX

Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl were walking through the beta kindergarten.

"Ugh, we've been walking forever!" Amythest griped.

"Calm down Amythest, we should be getting close." Pearl said.

"But still, we-OOF!" Amythest tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

"Amythest, you okay?" Garnet said. Her and Pearl ran over to aid her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped over a," She turned to look, "bone?"

"That's odd..." Pearl said squinting her eyes in suspicion.

The bone then started shaking, then popped out of the ground and started floating. Then more bones started popping out of the ground around it and forming a skeleton.

The Gems backed up and summoned their weapons.

"What is that thing?!" Amythest yelled.

"I've never seen anything like it! It must be from Mario and Luigi's world!" Pearl said.

"Whatever it is, it's going down!" Garnet yelled.

A skull like piece with hollow black eyes connected to the rest of the body, the hollow black eyes had yellow pupils. The Gems had awoken Mega Dry Bones. He looked around at the scenery and saw the gems.

He made an angry sounding clacking noise and got in a fighting stance.

 ** _Boss Fight #6: Mega Dry Bones_**

Dry Bones summoned a bone in his hand.

Garnet lunged at him and went for a blow but Dry Bones knocked her back and into the walls of the kindergarten.

"Garnet!" Pearl yelled.

Amythest took her whip and wrapped it around the giant bone club. Dry Bones held onto it and pulled back. Amythest pulled too.

Dry Bones let go of the bone and it launched Amythest into the wall too.

Pearl got an angry expression on her face. Pearl threw her spear, and Dry Bones caight it in his mouth and bit it in half, her spear poofed away.

"Amythest!" Garnet yelled. "Throw me the bone!"

Amythest nodded and threw Garnet the bone.

Garnet raised the bone and threw it back at Dry Bones. Upon impact, the boneflew right threw him and his body fell apart back into a lot of pieces.

"Yeah! We did it!" Amythest yelled.

"Whew," Pearl sighed, "Great idea with that bone Garnet."

"It was awesome!" Amythest said. The bones started shaking again. "Huh?!"

Dry Bones reformed in front of them again.

"That's not fair!" Amythest yelled.

Dry Bones reformed a new bone in his hand. He made a crackling noise. And hit the gems with it like a baseball bat. The three gems all yelled at they were hit off into the distance.

Dry bones made the bone disappear and started walking away, happy with himself.

XX

Steven, Connie, and Lapis were still walking. Suddenly they hear yelling.

"What is that?" Steven asked.

"It's the gems!" Connie said pointing to the sky.

"Quick, Lapis! Fly us after them!" Steven yelled.

"On it!" Lapis said summoning her water wings.

XX

"Mario, do you hear that?" Luigi asked. "It sounds like yelling..."

"Yeah...but where's it coming from." Mario asked. Mario looked up and saw three figures falling right next to them. They all landed with a thud.

"It's Steven's friends!" Luigi said. The bros ran over to them and helped them up.

"What happened to you guys?" Mario asked.

"Eh, got into a scrape with some HUGE skeleton turtle thing." Amythest explained.

"Woah, are you guys okay?" Luigi asked.

The gems nodded.

Then Steven, Connie, amd Lapis landed with them.

"Guys!" Steven yelled and have the gems a hug. He broke the hug and saw the castle before them all.

"Well everyone...are you ready?" Mario asked.

"To get Peridot back." Lapis said.

"To get Peach back." Luigi added.

"To save our world." Steven said.

"Let's do this." They all said in unison.

XX

 ** _Well, i finally had motivation to update. Sorry y'all :( I hope this was worth the wait!! And I have already written the next 3 chapters out! So that's fun!! See you in the next chapter. n00bsl3yR signing off_**

* * *


	21. Dungeon Battle

**_Back with another Chapter, this is where the story gets interesting. Let's get right into it, shall we?_**

XX

"Let's-a go!" Mario yelled. He and Luigi were picked up by Garnet who jumped all the way over the lava straight to the entrance of the castle. Amethyst and Pearl jumped across also.

Lapis summoned her water wings and picked Steven and Connie up and flew them across to the entrance.

"Lets get our friends back." Lapis said.

XX

"Let them in, Ludwig..." Bowser said.

"Hehehe, yes sir." Ludwig laughed. Ludwig pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

XX

The doors opened slowly, revealing pitch black darkness. The group all looked at each other and nodded. They all slowly walked into the castle.

"Gwahahaha" A familiar voice laughed from the darkness. "Long time no see, plumbers."

"Bowser..." Mario said. "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure..." All of a sudden torches aligning the wall all ignited at once.

Bowser and Moonstone were standing at the top of the staircase, in front of their door.

"Bowser..." The Bros said.

"Moonstone..." The gems said.

"Ah, yes. The traitorous gemstone of Homeworld. It's about time you arrived." Moonstone said calmly.

"Where's Peridot?!" Lapis yelled.

"And Peach!" Luigi yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough." Bowser said. "Kamek now!"

Kamek teleported in and zapped Lapis with his wand.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled.

Her eyes swirls in them. She jumped up in front of our group. And she growled at them.

Suddenly, the floor dropped out from Mario and Luigi and they fell, down into the darkness.

"Oh no!" Steven said.

"Take care of them Lazuli. And bring them in our room." Bowser said as he and Moonstone exited to their room.

The gems summoned their weapons.

Lapis summoned her wings and wrapped them around everyone.

"Lapis! Snap out of it!" Garnet yelled.

"They're using you!" Connie said.

"I don't need your lies." Lapis said in a monotone voice. Kamek laughed.

"Nyahahaha, Good work! Now bring them in." Steven, Connie, and the gems started struggling.

"That gem is gonna turn us into Homeworld!" Amethyst yelled.

"We need to get out of here!" Pearl yelled.

"Where did Mario and Luigi go?!" Steven yelled.

XX

"Mama Miaaaaa!" Mario yelled as he fell.

"Waaaaaah!" Luigi screamed.

"Oof!" Mario landed on his stomach. Luigi landed next to him.

"Ugh..." Luigi groaned as he got up. "Bro, you okay?"

"Yeah...where are we?" Mario replied. He started looking around, brick walls, a random cage sitting against the wall, and dimly lit by a few torches.

"It looks like a dungeon, knowing Bowser." Luigi said.

"Let's get out of here." Mario said motioning to the stairs

"Not so fast!" A voice said. A dark blue fire ball shot at the Bros. They both jumped out of the way.

The Bros saw the culprit. It was Ludwig Von Koopa, standing at the top of the dungeon stairs, holding his wand.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" He said.

"Give it up Ludwig! This all ends the same, us beating all of you!" Mario spat.

"That's what you think! Mario!" Ludwig yelled back. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button and the cage in the corner started shaking.

Four mechanical legs sprouted from the bottom side. And red spheres appeared out of the top side.

The cage lumbered itself in front of the bros. And Ludwig jumped over the bros and stood next to the cage.

"We're going to wipe the floor with you!" Ludwig yelled. "We'll get you out of the way early, so taking over this hunk of rock will be a piece of cake!"

"That's what you think!" Luigi yelled.

"I don't think, I know!" Ludwig said, getting into a fighting stance.

 ** _Boss Fight #7: Ludwig and The Cage_**

"Do something cage!" Ludwig yelled.

The cage started making a whirring sound, the bars started glowing yellow and crackling with electricity. Bolts of electricity came out and shocked the bros back into the wall.

"Hahaha! Perfect!" Ludwig said. He pulled out his magic wand and shot dark blue fireballs at the bros.

"Luigi, move!" Mario yelled. Mario jumped into Luigi knocking him out of the way of the fire.

Ludwig fired another and Mario hit it back with his hammer and it hit the cage. The cage got knocked back a little and had smoke coming off of it.

Mario had an idea. He whispered it to Luigi.

"We need to get the cage to overheat and explode, so we can get out of here." He whispered.

"Sounds like a plan." Luigi replied.

"Cage, do something else!" Ludwig commanded.

The cage shot a ball of electricity at Mario. But Mario hit it back and it hit the cage. The cage started shaking and sparking and the cage door flew open.

Ludwig grew frustrated.

"Grrrrr, you dumb plumbers are always messing with my new inventions!" Ludwig growled and shook his wand and cloned himself. Now there were three Ludwig's.

"It's over now Mario's!" He shouted. All three of them shot fireballs. Only one of them launched three, the one on the right.

"Luigi, jump on the one on the right!" Mario yelled.

Luigi jumped on Ludwig's head and he yelped in pain and retreated in his shell and started spinning.

"Woah!" Mario yelled as he jumped over the blue shell. Ludwig started charging at Luigi. Luigi stood in front of the cage, when the shell neared Luigi jumped over him and Ludwig landed in the cage.

Luigi turned quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Wha- HEY!" Ludwig yelled. "Let me out!"

"Wahoo! Great job Luigi!" Mario laughed, putting an arm around his brother.

"How about that plan that you told me, eh bro?" Luigi smirked.

Mario pulled out two fire flowers and he and Luigi gained fire power.

The Bros started firing fire balls at the cage, and the cage got redder, and redder, and hotter.

"Ow! OW! HOT!" Ludwig yelled.

 _"Caution, overheating. Power down to avoid extra damage."_ The cage said.

The cage starting overheating and exploded. It launched Ludwig to the ceiling. Ludwig landed hard on his stomach.

"Alright, Luigi. We need to go upstairs and find the others and stop Bowser and Moonstone from whatever they're planning to do to this planet." Mario explained.

"C'mon, who knows what Lapis is doing to them." Luigi said, running up the stairs. Mario followed close behind.

XX

 ** _It's getting hot in here fellas. Next chapter coming ASAP. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	22. Phase 1 and Phase 2

**_I've noticed when Moonstone and Bowser explained their plan, I didn't give Ludwig a location, I forgot about him, so he's just gonna be with Junior and Bowser and Moonstone at the castle. Let's continue, shall we?_**

XX

Lapis walked into the throne room, holding Steven, Connie and the gems, with Kamek floating at her side.

"Ah! Welcome back Lazuli!" Bowser yelled. "Just in time for the show!"

Steven looked up and saw Peach and Peridots gem in a pink bubble at the ceiling.

"Guys, it's Peach and Peridot!" Steven said, motioning upwards.

"We need to get out of here!" Garnet yelled.

"Too bad that's never happening!" Bowser said. "Look at the screen!"

The group looked at the monitor, it said 85%.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Connie asked.

"Well, the koopalings rooms downstairs, are equipped to launch away." Moonstone explained

"And take resources from the areas they land." Bowser added.

"It's phase 1 of our plan." Moonstone said.

"Them we're gonna boost this castle up and fly it to you're hometown...BEACH CITY! That's all we're telling you! The rest is a surprise." Bowser smirked.

"That city is full of innocent people!" Garnet yelled. "You're gonna regret this!"

"Silence!" Moonstone yelled. "Once we're through with this all of you are going to the diamond authority on Homeworld!"

"You'll all be SHATTERED!" Bowser yelled.

"That's what you think! Wait until Mario and Luigi get up here!" Connie yelled.

"Ludwig is taking care of them in the dungeon as we speak." Moonstone chuckled.

"Guys, what do we do?" Steven said.

"I...I don't know..." Garnet said. Hanging her head.

Amethyst and Pearl did the same.

"Awww, look at that. Losing bonding experience." Bowser said. Then a dinging noise could be heard. Everyone turned to look at the monitor, it said 100%.

"Lord Bowser! It's time!" Kamek said.

Bowser ran to his throne and talked through the speaker.

"Koopalings, launch time is ago." He said. And then Bowser slowly reached for the switch.

Then, Mario and Luigi burst through the door.

"H-Huh?!" Bowser yelled.

"Guys!" Steven yelled.

"Quick, don't let him flip that switch!" Pearl yelled.

"No, you don't!" Kamek yelled. He held the bros in place with his wand.

"Do it, Bowser!" Moonstone yelled.

"With pleasure..." The Koopa King flipped the switch.

The castle started shaking and Larry, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, and Lemmy all launched away to their locations.

"NOOOO!" The group yelled.

XX

"Weeeee!!!" Lemmy yelled. His room landed in the old gem battlefield and grew into a big castle. And a giant test tube appeared behind him and slowly started filling with pink liquid.

XX

"Woooooooah!" Morton yelled. His room landed in the desert and turned into a castle. A test tube appeared behind him and slowly started filling with orange liquid.

XX

Wendy's room landed in the ocean and sunk down into the broken Sea Spire. Her room grew into an underwater castle. A test tube appeared and started to slowly fill with a light blue liquid.

XX

Roy's room landed in the snowy forest and turned into a castle. A test tube appeared and slowly started to fill with white liquid.

XX

Iggy's room landed on a remote island and turned into a castle. A test tube appeared and slowly started filling with green liquid.

XX

Larry's room landed in the Prime Kindergarten and turned into a castle. A test tube appeared and started filling with purple liquid.

XX

The group were watching the monitor seeing the castles appear and take resources.

"Gwahahaha! Phase 1 is complete!" Bowser said rubbing his hands together.

"Phase 2!" Moonstone yelled, pressing a button on her throne. The castle shook once more and launched into the air.

"Lazuli! Kamek! Throw the riff raff out!" Bowser commanded.

"Yes, Lord Bowser." They both said.

Both minions walked to the front door and Lapis kicked it open. Revealing how high the castle was flying above the beta kindergarten.

"L-Lapis, please don't do this!" Steven yelled.

"Throw them Lazuli." Kamek said.

Lapis nodded and threw Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Connie out of the castle, screaming as they plummeted back to earth.

Kamek did the same to Mario and Luigi.

"Mama Miaaaaa!" The Bros screamed.

Lapis and Kamek watched them all fall. Kamek laughed and he and Lapis went back in the castle. The doors shut and the castle flew upwards more and disappeared in the clouds.

XX

 ** _Will are heroes be alright? What will Bowser and Moonstone do to Beach City? Find out in the next chapter. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	23. 1 down, 5 to go

**_Hey all, let's get back at it, shall we?_**

XX

"AAAAAH!" Everyone was screaming.

"Steven, do something!" Connie yelled.

"I've got it!" Steven yelled. He summoned his bubble and it wrapped around everyone.

The bubble landed on the edge of the now lava filled crater.

"We have to act fast!" Garnet yelled.

"Who knows what they plan to do to Beach City." Connie said.

"Let's get back to the warp pad and fast!" Luigi said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

The group ran to the warp pad and warped back to Steven's house.

"We need to come up with a plan." Steven said.

"We have to track down the six koopalings. Bowser said that whatever they're collecting will help with their plan." Mario said.

"We all can't go. Bowser and Moonstone said they were bringing the castle here." Pearl states.

"What if we split up?" Amethyst says. "Look, we all know where those castles are. We watched them land and everything. But two of us need to stay here to stop Bowser and Moonstone from hurting anyone."

"Great idea!" Mario said. "But who'll stay and who will go?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"I'll stay." Luigi said raising his hand.

"I'll stay too." Pearl said.

"That leaves five of us." Garnet said.

"I'll go with Steven and Connie." Amethyst said.

"I guess I'll go with Garnet!" Mario said, walking over to the big gem. They exchanged a high-five.

"Alright, we're all set!" Steven smiled.

"Now, they went to six different places, that means me and Mario will take 3 and, Amethyst and her group will take the other 3." Garnet explained. "One went to the old gem battlefield. Another to a snowy forest. Another to the Prime Kindergarten. And one to the Sea Spire. The island of Watermelon Stevens. The last went to the desert."

"Me, Steven and Connie will go to the island, the desert, and the prime kindergarten." Amethyst said.

"Me and Mario will take the rest." Garnet said. "Pearl, Luigi, go to the lighthouse on the cliff and watch for Bowser's castle. Good luck guys. Let's save the world."

"And Peach." Luigi said.

"And Peridot and Lapis" Connie added.

Everyone nodded.

"C'mon Luigi." Pearl said. Her and Luigi ran outside and down the stairs.

Garnet and Mario followed and disappeared on the warp pad.

Amethyst and the teens did as well.

XX

Bowser scoffed. "Ludwig your cage thing was dumb anyway."

"Yeah. I know." Ludwig sighed.

"Eh, it's alright." Bowser patted his back. "At least Junior is here. And you can play with him too!" Ludwig faked a smile.

"O-Of course, Lord Bowser." He cringed. And a familiar voice cried from downstairs.

"LUDWIIIIIIG! COME PLAY I'M BORED!" Junior cried.

"Duty calls..." Ludwig slugged out of the throne room. He walked in and Moonstone was in Junior's room too, being forced to play.

Bowser and Kamek were alone I'm the throne room.

Kamek was snickering at something.

"Bowser, that's so evil! I like it!" The wizard sneered.

"As soon as we land this baby, oh just wait, Beach City will be known as RUIN CITY! Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed evilly.

XX

Garnet and Mario warped into the strawberry fields.

"Oh no..." Garnet said

"Mama Mia..." Mario said.

The once green lush landscape was now gray and dull.

"We have got to find that castle, it's destroying everything!" Garnet said in a tense tone.

"C'mon let's get going." Mario said. He and Garnet ran off the warp pad and began walking.

"Me and my brother have beaten these koopalings many, many times." Mario said.

"You and Luigi seemed to have taken on a lot of enemies on your adventures." Garnet said.

"Yup, and we've came out victorious every single time." Mario smirked.

"Me, Pearl, and Amethyst fought something back in the kindergarten. It was like a skeleton, with yellow eyes. We've never seen anything like it before, so I assume it was from your world." Garnet said.

"Yeah, it's actually one of Bowser's minions, enhanced by Kamek's magic wand, me and Luigi called it Mega Dry Bones." Mario explained.

"It bested us with ease." Garnet said. "And when me and the others came here. We fought a plant."

"It was Petey, he's like a king for others like him, Piranha Plants, in our world. Me and Luigi have had multiple encounters with them and him." Mario said.

"It's funny. All the enemies you've beaten, many, many times. Me and the gems, even with our powerful weapons, have lost." Garnet and Mario laughed.

"*gasp* Garnet, look!" Mario said. There was a castle in the distance, there were cracks around it, and a faint pink glow coming from the front window.

"Let's go." Garnet said. The duo ran to the castle.

XX

"See anything, Pearl?" Luigi asked. He and Pearl were on the edge of the cliff looking out to the sea.

"Nope. I have a feeling they'll be here soon." Pearl said.

"Don't worry, me and my brother have beaten Bowser all of our lives, ever since we were babies. We've got this." Luigi smiled patting Pearl's shoulder.

"But he's never had a gem partner." Pearl said.

"It doesn't make a difference. Bowser has never beaten me, or Mario." Luigi said. The two kept looking out to the sea, waiting for the castle.

XX

Garnet and Mario were outside of the castle. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched the door open.

Lemmy was laying on his stomach, his head propped up by his arm. Watching the test tube fill up all the way. Then the door got punched open.

"Huh?!" Lemmy yelled jumping up.

"Lemmy!" Mario yelled.

"Ack! Mario!" Lemmy yelled. Lemmy ran over to the test tube and pressed a button on the wall next to it. The test tube teleported somewhere.

"We need to get that back! Where did it go?!" Garnet yelled.

"Bowser's Castle! Hahaha!" Lemmy yelled.

"You Koopa's are infuriating!" Mario said.

"C'mon, Mario, let's take care of the little guy." Garnet said punching her gauntlets together.

"You've got the right idea?" Mario said cracking his knuckles.

Lemmy squinted his eyes and whistled. His clown copter hovered next to him and he got in it. Lemmy pressed a button in his clown copter and it grew arms with boxing gloves for hands.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

 ** _Boss Fight #8: Lemmy Koopa_**

Lemmy's clown copter shot out its arm at Mario, Mario jumped out of the way and the boxing gloves got stuck in the ground.

Garnet grabbed the arm and pulled it out. "Mario now!"

Mario ran up the arm and jumped on Lemmy's head.

"OUCHIES!" Lemmy cried grabbing his head.

The other arm of the clown copter punched Garnet in the gut. The strong gem let go and was hit into the castle wall.

"You'll pay for that plumber!" Lemmy cried. The clown copter's mouth opened and a cannon popped out. It shot a ball covered with spikes at Garnet.

"Woah, Garnet!" Mario cried. He ran and hit the ball with his hammer past Lemmy and hit the wall behind him.

"Grrrr, I hate you!" Lemmy yelled.

The clown copter was punching furiously towards the duo.

"Mario, duck!" Garnet yelled. Mario ducked down, and Garnet grabbed the two fists, holding the copter in place. "Hit him Mario!"

"Okey dokey!" Mario stood back up and hit the copter back, breaking the robotic arms off.

The clown copter started shaking and sparking and blew up. Blasting Lemmy into the ceiling.

"Ack!" Lemmy said. And he fell down. He stood up and shook it off. "I don't need that dumb thing anyways!" He pulled out his wand and he waved it. He shot out 3 of his signature yellow ball with orange stars.

"Watch out for those, Garnet! They may be small but they have a really huge bounce effect!" Mario warned.

"Oh really?" Garnet smirked. She punched one of them back into Lemmy and he crashed into the wall behind him.

Lemmy groaned as he got out. He fell on his stomach.

"I-I give..." He groaned in pain. "You win..."

Mario and Garnet smirked at him.

"Well, we can't just leave him here. What do we do with him?" Mario asked.

"I have an idea." Garnet said putting the Koopa into a bubble. She touched the top and the bubble, along with Lemmy disappeared.

"Woah! Where did he go?" Mario asked.

"He went in the basement of the temple. He's alright. There's no way for him to get out of it." Garnet explained. "Quick, let's get back to the warp pad."

"Right behind you." Mario said following Garnet out of the castle.

XX

Lemmy appeared in the basement of the temple with other bubbles.

"*sigh* I let Mario beat me again. Sad..." Lemmy said.

XX

Bowser and Moonstone saw Lemmy's test tube appear in their throne room on the rack with 5 more empty spaces.

"There's Lemmy's. 5 more until we can power the cannon, Bowser." Moonstone said.

"Good." Bowser chuckled to himself. "Very good..."

XX

Steven, Amethyst, and Connie were standing in the gray sanded desert, looking at the castle in the distance.

"It's killing off the life! Whatever it's doing!" Connie yelled.

"Whoever's in there, is going down." Amethyst said, summoning her whip.

"C'mon, let's go. We need to stop it from doing anymore damage." Steven said. The trio started running towards the castle.

XX

In Morton's castle, his test tube has been successfully filled with bright orange liquid. He pressed the button and it teleported to Bowser's castle.

"King Bowser, should be pleased!" The big Koopa laughed to himself.

XX

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	24. Getting Closer

**_Hey, welcome back to the story, let's begin, shall we?_**

XX

Morton's test tube appeared right below Lemmy's on the rack.

"4 more to go, Bowser." Moonstone said. There was no response. Moonstone walked out of their room and saw Bowser standing at the open door of the castle.

"We're getting closer to the city." Bowser said staring at the beach town in the distance.

"Those people don't know what's coming." Moonstone said.

XX

"The Castle! Look!" Luigi yelled pointing out to the vast ocean.

"Oh my!" Pearl yelled. "We need to evacuate everyone!"

XX

Amethyst pulled open the door to Morton's Castle.

"What the?!" The big Koopa yelled.

"You! What did you do? You've killed off this whole area!" Steven yelled.

"It's too late now! Bowser's castle already has all the energy from this area!" Morton laughed.

"You'll pay!" Connie said as she unsheathed her blade.

"No, no, no, YOU three will be the ones paying!" Morton said pulling out his magic wand. He shook the wand and it turned into a giant black hammer.

The trio got into a fighting stance. Morton slammed his right foot into the ground making the castle shake.

 ** _Boss Fight #9: Morton Koopa Jr._**

Steven summoned his shield and threw it at Morton. Morton quickly reacted and hit the shield back.

The shield broke and disappeared.

Morton hit the ground with his hammer and it stunned the group.

Morton retreated in his shell and charged at Steven. He slammed into Stevens stomach and launched him into the wall.

"Steven!" Amethyst and Connie yelled.

Connie charged at Morton while Amethyst helped Steven up.

"RAAAA!" She yelled, sword raised.

"Block!" Morton yelled. The hammer and sword collided. The two grunting and pushing against one another.

Connie knocked Morton's hammer out of his hands and kicked him in the belly, sending him skidding back.

Amethyst used her whip to grab and pull the hammer to her.

"Hey! Give that back!" The Koopa yelled.

"Here, Steven!" Amethyst yelled, throwing the hammer to Steven.

"Cool hammer!" Steven said eyeing it with starry eyes.

Morton retreated in his shell and charged at the group, spinning.

"Steven, hit him!" Connie yelled. Steven nodded. He hit the incoming shell back and into the left wall.

Morton popped out of his shell and groaned.

"Finish him Steven!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven ran up to him and hit him in the head with his own hammer.

Morton fainted and fell on his stomach.

"Ugh...my head..." He groaned.

The three walked over to him with victorious grins.

"Had enough?" Connie asked.

"Yeah..." Morton groaned.

"This will give you time to think about what you did." Amethyst smiled.

The purple gem bubbled the Koopa away to the temple.

"We have to stop them from killing off everywhere. Hurry, let's move." Steven said. The group ran out of the castle.

XX

Morton appeared in the temple.

"W-where am I?" He asked. He looked around and saw a bunch of other bubbles. "At least it's quiet in here..."

"Morton!" Lemmy yelled happily.

"Oooooh no..." Morton facepalmed.

XX

All the residence of Beach City, were in a scramble to get out. Packing belongings, rushing out of the small beach side town. The usually quiet town was now loud with panic and cars driving away from the danger.

Luigi and Pearl stood on the edge of the beach, watching the castle fly closer, and closer. Luigi clenched his fist and Pearl gripped her spear harder. They were ready.

XX

Bowser was talking to a Koopa Troopa on the monitor in the throne room.

"We're just waiting on Larry, Wendy, Iggy, and Roy." Bowser said.

"Aye, sir. I'll make sure all the minions are ready for departure." The Koopa said.

"Good, good." Bowser said. "I have to go. I'll have Junior call you later."

"Goodbye, sir." Koopa said as the screen went black. Ludwig walked in.

"King Bowser, I've finished building the cannon. It's finished in my room." Ludwig said.

"Where's Moonstone?" Bowser said.

"Junior is forcing her to play with him." He replied.

"And Kamek? And Lazuli?" Bowser asked.

"Checking to make sure the cannon doesn't have any parts missing." Ludwig said.

"Oh yeah, it's all coming together." Bowser smirked.

"Yes it is, sir. We should be landing soon too." Ludwig said.

"This world is all mine, Ludwig. All of it." Bowser rubbed his hands together and laughed.

XX

Mario and Garnet warped into the snowy forest.

"Ah!" Mario yelled the sudden cold burst sent the plumber into a shivering mess.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Garnet asked.

"I-I'm okay." Mario said. He reached in his overalls and pulled out a fire flower. The plumber turned into Fire Mario. "Whew! That's better!"

"What was that?" Garnet asked.

"In my world me and Luigi get stronger by certain things. What I'd did was use a flower to gain fire powers. And now I'm warm!" Mario explained.

"That's cool. Let's look for this next castle." Garnet said. The two started looking.

XX

Roy was sitting in his castle watching the test tube fill up.

"Ugh, this is so boring." The Koopa complained. Then, their was suddenly knocking on his castle door. "Huh? Who the heck is in the middle of nowhere?"

Roy got up and opened the door a crack and saw a giant black figure standing outside.

"Ah, thank goodness!" The figure said. Roy opened the door all the way.

"Who the heck are you?" Roy asked. The figure stepped into the light coming from the castle.

It was King Bob-omb.

"Woah! It's you!" Roy yelled surprised. "Come in, come in." They both went in the castle.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"It was so sudden. I was just sitting on Mount Brr. And then their was this black vortex and then I suddenly end up here." The King explained. "Now, explain to me, why are you here?"

"It's a long story..." Roy began. The Koopa began telling the story.

XX

Steven, Connie, and Amethyst warped onto the island. The green landscape had turned gray.

"Aw man." Steven sighed. He looked at the island, the grass and trees has turned gray because of the castle that was there. There were still pieces of watermelon everywhere.

"Geez, what happened?" Amethyst asked.

"Something from Mario and Luigis world. It wrecked everything." Steven said.

"It's okay, Steven. We'll bring them all back. We have to deal with whatever landed here in the meantime." Connie reassured, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

The trio heard a loud cackling noise in the direction of the village.

"The village!" Steven yelled.

"Let's go!" Amethyst said, summoning her whip.

XX

 ** _This one went through a lot of changes. I hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next one!_**


	25. 2 more to go

**_Welcome back fellas. Let's get right into it. Shall we?_**

XX

At Bowser's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. All of Bowser's minions were in the theater for the castle with a Koopa Troopa standing on stage with a microphone.

"Testing, testing." He said. "Okay, so we all know how Lord Bowser disappeared, along with Junior, Kamek and all the koopalings, right?" He said.

The audience all said yes.

"Well, he has reached out to me recently. To tell me, that he and everyone is fine. He ended up in another world, far different than ours. His plan is to take over this new world, with our help." He explained.

"How?" A Boo in the front row asked.

"Good question, how does he plan too? Well, he is making the koopalings get fuel for a cannon. That will open a portal, right behind where I'm standing, and we will enter this new world and take over." He said.

"What about the Mario Brothers? They disappeared from Peaches castle too!" A Goomba yelled.

"Bowser said has taken care of them. He and his new Ally." Koopa said.

"Who is it?" A Bob-omb yelled.

"Someone from space. That's all he told me." He said.

"But, why is Bowser working with someone anyways? He betrayed that Antasma on P'illo Island." Another Koopa said.

"I have no idea. Anyways, Bowser said that he needs all minions on deck. Koopa's, Goombas, Dry-Bones, Boos, Paratroopas, Paragoombas, Hammer Bros, Sledge Bros, EVERYONE!" Koopa yelled.

The minions cheered.

"Who wants to help Bowser take over?!"

"WE DO!" The minions all yelled.

The castle was filled with cheers.

A small bug with cameras for eyes was flying in the corner of the room, spying on them.

XX

In the Peach's Castle meeting room, the feed was playing out on the screen. The screen turned off and the lights came back on.

Professor E. Gadd, Toadsworth, Toadbert, and Dr. Toadley were all in the room.

"*gasp* So, they're all going to Bowser?" Dr. Toadley said.

"Hm, it seems so." E. Gadd said rubbing his chin.

"I say Professor, you better get to work on that portal gun of yours! And fast!" Toadsworth said.

"Don't worry, Toadsworth, with my smarts, and Dr. Toadleys crystal ball! I'll have it done in no time!" E. Gadd laughed.

"How is a ball gonna help, by boogity?" Toadbert asked.

"It will help us see how the portal transported them there in the first place! And help us decrypt the exact way to open the portal to the exact location Mario, Luigi, and the princess went." E. Gadd explained pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Let's not dilly-dally professor, off to my office." Dr. Toadley got up from the meeting table and walked out.

"See you in a bit Toadsworth, and Toadbert. I'll get the portal gun done in a jiffy!" E. Gadd said as he left behind Dr. Toadley.

"Oh Toadbert," Toadsworth sighed. "My dear, princess, trapped and lost in another dimension!"

"It's okay, old-timer. Soon E. Gadd will come and we can go look for her." Toadbert said. Placing an arm around the old toad.

"I sure hope so. Would you care to stay for some tea?" Toadsworth asked.

"Eh, why not." Toadbert said.

The two toads walked out of the room.

XX

"Hey!" Steven yelled. The strange koopa with a green shell was sitting in the middle of the village eating bits of watermelon off the ground, it was Iggy.

"Hm?!" Iggy spat out his mouth full of watermelon. "What are you doing here?!"

"Here to stop you!" Connie said.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Iggy got up and ran in the direction of his castle.

"We have to catch him!" Amethyst said. The trio started running after him.

XX

"My, my! You guys have been through a lot!" King Bob-omb said. Roy had filled him in on everything that's happened.

"I know, now I just need to wait for this thing to fill up, and send it to Bowser's castle." Roy explained, pointing to the test tube.

"I'll be glad to help you and old Bowser out in your conquest!" King Bob-omb said.

"That's great! Welcome aboard!" Roy said as he King Bob-omb shook hands. "I'll call Bowser to tell him that you're on board."

"Excellent!" King Bob-omb said.

XX

Outside of the castle, Garnet was holding up Mario on her shoulders to look through the castle window.

"Who's in there?" Garnet whispered.

"It's Roy, and another big enemy of me and my brother. Let me down." Mario said. Garnet set Mario down.

"Who else was in there?" Garnet asked.

"This one is bad news, King Bob-omb, he's pretty much a living, walking, and talking bomb. He can spawn miniature enemies called Bob-ombs." Mario explained.

"Sounds pretty dangerous." Garnet said.

"Yeah, we can't risk him blowing up, if he starts smoking and flashing orange, we have to get out of there fast, alright?" Mario said.

"Got it." Garnet said. Mario and Garnet walked around to the front door of the castle.

XX

Roy was about to call Bowser's Castle, but the door was punched open.

"Huh?!" Roy said.

"It's Mario!" King Bob-omb yelled.

"You stupid plumber, you always have to show up and crash Bowser's plans huh?" Roy asked.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

"When his plan includes hurting the planet and my friends, then yes." Garnet said getting into a fighting stance.

"You will not interfere with their plan." King Bob-omb said, stepping forward.

"I've beaten you before Bob-omb, you to Roy, now makes no different!" Mario said, getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." Roy said, pulling out his magic wand.

Roy and King Bob-omb got in fighting stances.

 ** _Boss Fight #10: Roy and King Bob-omb_** "Take this!" Roy shot a bullet bill out of his wand at Mario. Mario shot a fireball at it and the bullet bill exploded.

"Grrrr" Roy growled. King Bob-omb spawned in a Bob-omb in his hands and threw it at Garnet.

"Woah!" Garnet yelled. She punched the bomb back and it hit Roy.

"Ow!" He yelled. He retreated in his shell and began spinning towards Garnet and Mario.

Before Roy could hit them Garnet stomped on his shell, holding him in place with her foot. Roy popped out.

"You stupid gem!" Roy yelled. Roy pointed his wand up to Garnet amd shot a bullet bill right at her.

The blast shot the fusion right into the ceiling.

"Garnet!" Mario yelled. Roy shot a bullet bill at Mario.

"Mama Mia!" Mario immediately pulled out his hammer and hit it back at Roy.

"Oh no.." Roy gulped. The blast shot him back into a button next to the test tube. The test tube teleported to Bowser's Castle.

"Roy!" King Bob-omb yelled.

"Ow! My shell!" Roy said getting up and rubbing his shell.

"You'll pay for that!" King Bob-omb yelled. He spawned two bob-ombs in his hand and chucked them at Mario.

Mario hit both of them back, both of them hitting King Bob-omb. Garnet landed from the ceiling, next to Mario.

"Oh!" King Bob-omb yelled. "You're really starting to work my nerves!" He stomped his feet into the ground.

"Uh-oh..." Mario said.

"Calm down, Bob-omb. We'll finish them." Roy said backing up a little bit. King Bob-omb stepped in front of Roy.

"No, I'LL finish them." He narrowed his eyes and started smoking.

"Garnet, do something!" Mario yelled. Garnet thought of something.

She launched her Gauntlets at King Bob-omb and smashed him into Roy.

"MMPH!" Roy yelled. King Bob-omb was up against the wall, smashing Roy behind him.

"Run!" Mario yelled. He and Garnet ran out and hid behind a nearby tree.

"That PLUMBER!" King Bob-omb yelled. The King started smoking more and flashing orange. "He makes me so mad... I could just...just...JUST!"

"Oh no..." Roy's muffled voice said.

King Bob-omb exploded.

Mario and Garnet saw a large amount of black smoke come from the castle and went in.

They saw Roy against the wall, sunglasses crooked and eyes really wide. He coughed and black smoke came out.

Garnet smirked. She went over and bubbled Roy and sent him to the temple.

"Great work, Garnet!" Mario smiled. "We make a good team, huh?"

"Heh, yeah." Garnet smiled. "Now let's go beat our last one."

"Let's-a go!" Mario cheered. He and Garnet walked out of the castle.

XX

Roy appeared in the temple. "Ow..." Roy looked around and saw Morton and Lemmy. "Guys!"

"Woah, what happened to you?" Morton asked.

"It's a long story." Roy said.

XX

"Geez...*pant* where...*pant* is his castle?" Connie said panting.

"There!" Amethyst yelled. Saw Iggy run into his castle.

XX

Iggy ran over and teleported his test tube to Bowser's Castle.

"Whew!" Iggy wiped swear off of his forehead. "Ah!" He yelled. He saw the trio run into his castle.

"Will you stop running away?!" Steven yelled.

"Will you stop chasing me?!" Iggy yelled in frustration.

"No way! You ruined the island!" Steven yelled.

"There's nothing we can do about it now!" Iggy laughed.

"Oh, yes there is." Amethyst said as she summoned her whip. Connie unsheathed her sword.

Connie, Steven and Amethyst got into a fighting stance.

Iggy pulled out his wand and got into a fighting stance.

 ** _Boss Fight #11: Iggy_** Iggy waved his magic wand and a small Chain Chomp appeared.

"Ah!" Steven yelled.

"What is that?" Amethyst asked.

"One of those almost ate us in the beta kindergarten." Connie said.

"Sick'em girl!" Iggy yelled pointing at the trio. The Chain Chomp barked and hopped towards them.

"Woah!" Amethyst moved out of the way of the sharp teeth. Steven summoned his shield and threw it in Chain Chomps mouth.

Chain Chomp bit and growled as she chewed on the shield like a toy.

"Quick, while it's distracted, get him!" Steven yelled.

"Uh uh!" Iggy yelled. He shot green fireballs at the trio.

Connie jumped in front and blocked them with her sword.

Amethyst wrapped her whip around Iggy, making him fall. He whistled.

Chain Chomp bit the shield all the way through and it disappeared. She lunged and bit Amethysts whip and her whip disappeared.

"Haha!" Iggy laughed. He went into his shell and slammed into Amethyst into the wall.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled.

Chain Chomp head-butted Steven in the side, making him fall over.

Iggy popped out of his shell. And laughed again.

"Get him, girl!" Iggy yelled. Chain Chomp lunged at Steven who was still down.

Before Chain Chomp got to Steven her chain pulled her back. Chain Chomp turned and saw a pink sword in her chain, holding her in place.

She lunged at Connie too, but her Chain stopped her and she yelped.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled. "That's cheating!"

Steven got up and threw his shield at Iggy.

"Ow!" Iggy yelled as the shield hit him in the face. He dropped his wand on the floor.

Amethyst summoned her whip and pulled the wand to her. She snapped it in half.

"My wand!" Iggy yelled. Chain Chomp then disappeared in a smoke cloud.

"Launch me, Amethyst!" Steven yelled. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Steven and threw him at Iggy. Steven punched Iggy into the wall.

Iggy slouched over in defeat.

Amethyst walked over to Iggy and bubbled him.

"We did it!" Connie yelled.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said. She noticed Steven still looking down. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I'm still sad about the watermelon stevens!" Steven said.

"We can still save them. C'mon there's still watermelon everywhere back at where the village was." Connie said. She grabbed her blade from the ground and the trio walked out of the castle.

XX

Iggy appeared in the temple.

"You too huh?" He looked and saw Morton, Lemmy and Roy.

"Yeah..." Iggy replied hanging his head.

XX

"That only leaves Wendy and Larry." Bowser said looking at the test tube rack.

"Kamek said that the cannon is in perfect condition." Moonstone said.

"Let's go get it ready." Bowser replied.

He and Moonstone went into Ludwig's room and saw Lapis, Junior, Ludwig, and Kamek staring at the cannon in awe.

"Junior." Bowser said.

"Yes, papa?" Junior ran over to Bowser.

"Go in my room and call Koopa, alright?" Bowser said.

"Yes sir!" Junior saluted and ran out of the room.

"Now, let's get this baby out." Bowser said.

XX

 ** _We finally got to see what's going on in the Mushroom Kingdom while our heroes are away. Professor E. Gadd and Dr. Toadley will start having a role in the story now. I'll see you all in the next chapter._**


	26. Landing

**_Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story. Here's another chapter for you :)_**

XX

E. Gadd and Dr. Toadley were in his office watching something on his crystal ball.

XX

 _"Koopalings, are you ready?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Kamek and the koopalings all raised their wands and shot a magic blast in the air._

XX

Hm, intriguing." Dr. Toadley said.

"Wait, pause it!" E. Gadd said. Dr. Toadley touched the crystal ball and it froze the picture. "Look at that, Doctor."

"What is it?" The toad asked.

"Those wands. They are the reason that the portal opened." E. Gadd said.

"Well, yes." Dr. Toadley started rubbing his chin. "It seems those wands are key to getting Peach and the others back."

"That's it!" E. Gadd said. "We have to get one of those wands!"

"But how?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"I know how!" E. Gadd went over to the crystal ball and waved his hands around it and Bowser's Castle appeared.

"Oh dear..." Dr. Toadley said.

"Yes sir!" E. Gadd laughed.

XX

Steven had spat out a lot of watermelon seeds everywhere.

"That should do it." Steven said proudly.

"Alright, enough watermelon. Lets head to the prime kindergarten." Amethyst said.

"Right." Connie said.

XX

Mario and Garnet stood in front of the warp to the sea spire.

"Me and Luigi ended up here with Lapis. The place is destroyed, Gooper Blooper broke the glass and completely flooded the place." Mario explained.

"Alright, we must be careful." Garnet said.

"Oh, wait, one more thing." Mario reached into his overalls and pulled out a frog suit. He touched it and the frog suit appeared around his body.

"That another power up?" Garnet asked.

"Yup! It helps me swim faster and I can breathe underwater."

"Let's go."

"Yeah!" Mario said. The two warped away.

XX

Bowser and Moonstone carried the cannon out of Ludwig's room and carried it to the entrance room. The cannon was black, and had spikes up and down it. And the wheels on the cannon were green and looked like green koopa shells, at the end of it were 6 empty power meters

"Good work, Ludwig." Bowser complimented.

"Why, thank you, my lord." Ludwig laughed.

"How long until we land?" Bowser asked. Ludwig pulled out a tablet.

"One more hour." Ludwig said.

"Excellent. Now, you go in the throne room and monitor the test tubes." Bowser said.

"And tell us immediately when all of them are here." Moonstone added.

XX

Mario and Garnet warped into whats left of the sea spire. They were immediately faced with an underwater castle. They both swam up to the door.

Mario and Garnet looked at each other and nodded. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched the castle door open. The castle immediately flooded.

Mario and Garnet got sucked by the flow of the water and ended up in the castle.

They saw Wendy swimming in the water with an angry expression. The Koopa girl waved her wand and the door fixed itself and the castle drained of all the water.

"How rude!" Wendy yelled. "You bust in my castle, and in a ridiculous frog suit!"

"Wha-oh" Mario said. The plumber ripped off the frog suit and got in a fighting stance. "Your little plan is over Wendy Koopa!"

"That's what you think, plumber!" The koopa laughed.

"You'll be sorry that you came here." Garnet said.

Mario and Garnet got into a fighting stance, so did Wendy.

 ** _Boss Fight #12: Wendy_**

Wendy shot out a golden ring at the duo. They jumped out of the way and it bounced off the wall and disappeared.

Garnet jumped in the air and was coming down on top of Wendy's head. Wendy retreated in her shell and moved out of the way.

Garnet punched the ground and cracked the floor. Water slowly started leaking through the cracks. Wendy popped out of her shell.

"Hey! You dumb rock! You're breaking my castle!" Wendy cried slamming her foot down. "You'll pay for that!"

"No, you will!" Mario said and hit Wendy with his hammer.

Wendy flew back and hit a button. Her test tube teleported to Bowser's Castle.

"No!" Mario yelled.

"Oof!" Wendy groaned. She got up and shot 3 golden rings.

"Wahoo!" Mario jumped and grabbed one of the rings and threw it back at Wendy.

The ring flew back and hit Wendy in the stomach.

Wendy crouched over and held her stomach in pain. Garnet ran at Wendy and hit her in the head.

"Ack!" Wendy went in her shell and began spinning around the castle.

Mario and Garnet were dodging the attacks.

Wendy popped out and shot 3 more rings.

"Garnet, grab those rings!" Mario yelled.

"On it!" Garnet yelled back. Garnet jumped around the room and started to grab the rings.

"What are you up to? Stop it!" Wendy yelled. Garnet had grabbed the last ring, the fusion was holding the rings in her hand.

"Throw me one!" Mario yelled. Garnet nodded and threw Mario a ring.

Mario ran at Wendy and jumped above her. He threw the ring at her.

"Huh?!" Wendy yelled. The ring went down her body and stopped at her elbows. "I can't move my arms!"

The koopa was struggling to get her arms free.

"Finish her, Garnet!" Mario said.

Garnet threw the rest of the rings down on her and the rings were up to her neck.

"This is unfair!" Wendy pouted. Mario walked over to her and pushed her over. Wendy slightly started rolling around.

"Had enough?" Garnet asked.

"Whatever..." Wendy said.

Garnet walked over to her and bubbled her and sent her to the temple.

"We have to go, this place is flooding." Mario pointed out. They both forgot. The water was slowly rising up to Mario's knees.

"But how?" Garnet asked. "We're underwater. You'll drown."

"Hmmmm, how about you put me in a bubble and just swim me out?" Mario suggested.

"That should work." Garnet said. "Let's get back to the temple."

XX

Pearl stood on the beach, she sent Luigi to look for any citizens that were still here. Luigi ran back.

"Everyone's gone, Pearl" Luigi said.

"Good, they don't need to be in danger." She said.

"They're almost here." Luigi said. The castle was nearly at the beach. "Mario, wherever you are, please hurry back." Luigi whispered to himself.

XX

Amethyst, Connie, and Steven were walking through the kindergarten looking for a castle.

"We have to find this last castle, they could already be in Beach City by now." Steven said worried.

"It'll be okay, Steven. Luigi and Pearl can handle themselves." Connie said.

Just them the ground started shaking. And cheers could be heard ahead of them.

"Woah! What was that?" Steven said.

"No idea." Amethyst said.

"Let's go check it out." Connie said and started to run. Steven and Amethyst followed close behind.

XX

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Larry yelled. He was busy riding atop the tall things at the kindergarten. He laughed as he crashed to the ground.

Larry got up and dusted himself off of the debris. His fun was interrupted by loud yelling.

"Hey!" Steven yelled.

Larry turned his head and saw 3 figures. It was the people helping Mario and Luigi.

"Woah!" Larry yelled. He got in his shell and spun in the direction towards his castle.

"After him!" Steven yelled.

Larry made it to his castle and teleported his test tube to Bowser's Castle.

"Hahaha!" Larry laughed.

XX

Ludwig and Junior were in Bowser's throne room.

"Junior!" Ludwig said with excitement. "Larry's just came in!"

"Shut up! I'm talking to Koopa! Go tell Papa!" Junior yelled.

"Indeed I will." Ludwig left the room.

"What were you saying?" Junior asked the koopa on the screen.

 _"I was saying that all minions have been informed of your plan."_ Koopa explained.

"And tell them to get ready, because Wendy and Larry's things have just arrived." Junior said.

"Will do, sir! All minions will be in the theater waiting." Koopa said, hanging up.

Junior ran out of the throne room too.

XX

"So, we're good to go?" Moonstone asked.

"Yep! Larry and Wendy's test tubes are here!" Ludwig explained.

"Yes!" Bowser laughed.

"That's great, your grouchiness!" Kamek laughed too.

XX

"Mmph!" Larry yelled. Amethyst wrapped her whip around him up to his mouth and he fell down.

"Well, that was easy." Connie said.

"Let's bubble him and get back to the temple. Hopefully Garnet and Mario took care of the other ones." Steven said.

"Yup." Amethyst unwrapped her whip and bubbled Larry to the temple.

XX

Larry appeared with the rest of the koopalings.

"Man, we're all terrible at this." Roy said.

"At least we all got our test tubes to Bowser." Morton said.

"And soon enough, Bowser will come look for us." Iggy said. "Right?"

"Hopefully." Larry sighed.

XX

"Guys!" Steven said.

Mario, Garnet, Amethyst, Connie, and Steven appeared back in the temple.

"Where is Luigi and Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Most likely outside." Garnet said.

The ground suddenly started shaking, and a loud crash was heard outside.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled. The group all ran outside. "Luigi!"

They saw Luigi and Pearl standing in front of Bowser's Castle, which had landed on the beach in front of the temple. The group ran up to them and looked at the castle in awe.

The castle doors flew open and Junior, Kamek, Moonstone, and Bowser walked out.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Kamek said.

"You've all done a good job keeping this city safe. But, after we're done, it'll all be a waste." Moonstone chuckled.

"Not if we all have anything to say about it about it." Pearl said.

"And us too." Mario and Luigi said.

"That's what you think." Bowser said. "But..." He snapped his fingers. "We have an agenda."

Kamek waved his wand and zapped Junior with it.

"Bwahaha! Have fun!" Bowser laughed. He and Moonstone went back in the castle and the door slammed shut.

Junior was enveloped in a white light and started to grow. Kamek and Lapis stood back. Junior started to grow giant.

"Mama mia!" Mario and Luigi yelled. The group all scattered when they saw Junior's giant foot stomp where they originally stood.

Junior, still enveloped in white light, jumped into the ocean.

Bowser's Castle started flying again and landed on the cliff above the temple and crushed the lighthouse.

The white light cleared and Junior, a giant now, roared really loud.

 **"Ooooooh, yeah! This feels great!"** Junior yelled. Kamek made his broom appear and flew right next to Junior's head, Lapis summoned her water wings and did the same.

"Mario, Luigi, Steven, Connie, go. Go to the castle. We'll take care of them." Pearl said.

"But Guys-" Steven said, but was cut off by Garnet.

"Go!" Garnet yelled.

"Be careful guys." Mario said. As the four ran up to the cliff.

 **"Get them!"** Junior pointed. Lapis and Kamek nodded and flew off.

A giant white silhouette started to form on the beach in front of Junior.

He stood up tall and roared at the silhouette.

When the light cleared, Alexandrite appeared on the beach and roared back.

 **"There's only room for one giant here!"** Junior yelled.

The two ran up and clashed into each other. The group running up the cliff saw the fight unfolding.

"Woah!" Mario yelled.

"What is that?" Luigi asked.

"I'll explain later!" Steven yelled.

"We have to stop Bowser and Moonstone!" Connie yelled.

XX

 ** _We are nearing the finale :0_**


	27. Fighting A Friend

**_Hey, guys, here's another chapter for you all. :)_**

XX

"How do you plan on stealing a wand from Bowser's Castle, Professor?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"It's easy, Doctor, I just need to use my watch, that is inside Stuffwell." E. Gadd explained.

"That sounds like a good plan, but where is he?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"He's right here in my pocket." E. Gadd reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a tiny brown square and it grew into a suitcase with legs and a face.

"Hello, Professor!" Stuffwell said happily. He turned to Dr. Toadley. "Hello, Doctor."

"Do you have my watch?" E. Gadd.

"You're welcome to take a look, Professor." Stuffwell said as he laid down and opened up.

"Hmm" E. Gadd said as he looked around all the stuff.

"Any luck?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"Yup! Found it!" E. Gadd said triumphantly as he held a black watch above his head. Stuffwell shut and stood back up.

"Need anything else, Professor?" Stuffwell asked.

"Nope. Thank you, Stuffwell." E. Gadd said as he put the watch on.

"Anytime." Stuffwell shrank and jumped back in the professor's pocket.

Dr. Toadley eyed the watch curiosly. He noticed the watch had a tiny keyboard on it.

"How is this watch supposed to help us with getting our wand?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"Just wait a moment." E. Gadd said. He typed something into the watch and E. Gadds body slowly transformed into a Koopa Troopas body.

"Woah!" Dr. Toadley yelled. "That's incredible!"

"Isn't it? With this I can easily get into the castle and be back with a wand in a jiffy." E. Gadd laughed. E. Gadd typed something else into the watch and his regular body appeared again.

"Let's figure out where to find one of these wands." Dr. Toadley walked over to his crystal ball and waved his hands around it. The ball showed a path within the castle, it passed by a black door, and led up to a big armored door that said 'Armory' on it.

"Ah-a! That's it!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

Dr. Toadleys Toadette nurse came in.

"Doctor, a Toad with a high temperature just checked in." She said.

"I'll be right there!" He replied. He turned to E. Gadd. "I'll hope you hurry back with that wand, Professor. Goodbye for now."

The doctor walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll start my long walk now." E. Gadd said to himself.

XX

A giant white silhouette started to form on the beach in front of Junior.

He stood up tall and roared at the silhouette.

When the light cleared, Alexandrite appeared on the beach and roared back.

 **"There's only room for one giant here!** **"** Junior yelled.

The two ran up and clashed into each other. The group running up the cliff saw the fight unfolding.

"Woah!" Mario yelled.

"What is that?" Luigi asked.

"I'll explain later!" Steven yelled.

"We have to stop Bowser and Moonstone!" Connie yelled.

The four kept running to the castle, they got to the entrance, and Kamek and Lapis appeared in front of them.

"Your journey has gone far enough." Kamek said.

"You won't interfere with our plans any longer." Lapis said.

"First you, then the rest of this world." Kamek added.

"Not gonna happen." Mario said, stepping forward.

Kamek laughed.

Connie unsheathed her blade. Steven summoned his shield.

"This is our world. We'll protect it at all cost." Steven said.

"We'll see about that." Kamek said. Kamek made his broom stick disappear and he got into a fighting stance. Lapis did too. So did the bros and Steven and Connie.

The sounds of Alexandrite and Junior fighting could be heard in the background.

 ** _Boss Fight #13: Kamek and Lapis Lazuli_**

Lapis summoned her water wings and charged at Mario and Luigi.

"Woah!" Mario yelled. He and Luigi jumped out of the way.

Kamek shook his wand and shot fireballs at Steven and Connie. Steven jumped in front of Connie and blocked them with his shield.

"Heads up!" Mario yelled. Steven looked up and saw icicles heading towards them. Everyone got under Stevens shield. Lapis came crashing down onto the shield, the shield broke upon impact.

"Get them, Lazuli." Kamek said.

The group moved out of the way when Lapis punched the ground with a water fist.

Mario jumped back and jumped on Lapis's head.

Steven summoned his shield again and threw it at Lapis. Lapis caught the shield and threw it back.

"Woah!" Steven jumped out of the way. Connie lunged at Lapis with her blade. Lapis flew back in the air.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled.

"Yeah?" Mario replied. Luigi pulled out two ice flowers.

"Good idea, bro!" Luigi threw Mario one and they transformed into Ice Mario and Luigi.

"Ugh, can you plumbers do anything without CHEATING?!" Kamek yelled. He waved his wand and his broomstick appeared. Kamek flew up beside Lapis. Lapis was forming a water blast in her hands. Kamek shot the water in her hands and made it grow.

"Oh no!" Steven yelled. Lapis released the pent up water in a stream and it launched at the four.

Steven and Connie braced for the water but before it struck them the water stream froze, right above their heads. It froze all the way up to Lapis's hands, freezing her to it.

"Move!" Luigi yelled. They all moved out from under the frozen stream, it fell and pulled Lapis down with it, and it toppled over. A large dust cloud appeared.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled. The dust cloud cleared up and Lapis still stood tall, her hands still frozen together. Kamek flew down next to her.

"Good move, but now it's over!" Kamek yelled. The ice around Lapis's hands started cracking and eventually broke.

Lapis shot out bubbles filled with water at the four and it wrapped around their heads.

They all started struggling for air, kicking their legs. Mario looked and saw everyone losing air. He saw Lapis holding her arms out and shot out two ice balls and froze her arms, the sudden weight made her fall. The bubbles popped and they all fell on the grass, gasping for air. Kamek waved his wand and made a blue spiny shell appear.

"Gather up!" Steven yelled. The blue shell launched and Steven made a bubble around the group.

There was a big blue explosion, and the group was unscathed. Lapis smashed her arms on the ground, breaking the ice off of them.

Lapis spawned a ball of water and threw it at the group. Luigi froze the ball and Steven caught it.

"Take this!" Steven said. Steven threw the ice balls and it hit Kamek's arm, causing him to drop his wand.

Kamek quickly went to grab it, but was stopped.

"No you don't!" Luigi yelled. Luigi and Mario shot ice balls at him and froze him.

Lapis went for the wand.

"Nope!" Mario and Luigi both froze Lapis too.

They all looked over to the commotion of the two Giants fighting, Junior was on top of Alexandrite, stepping on her chest.

"Oh no! We need to hurry and help them!" Steven yelled.

They all ran to the wand and Steven picked it up.

"How do you work this thing?" Steven asked.

"I don't know, just shake it?" Connie wondered.

"Good idea." Steven said. He shook the wand and shot electricity at Junior.

XX

 **"Gwahahaha! Looks like this is the end of you, rockface!"** Junior laughed, stepping harder on Alexandrite's chest. Suddenly, he was zapped with electricity. His giant size suddenly went away and he was normal size.

"Waaaah!" Junior yelled as he started falling. Alexandrite caught him and held him up to her face.

"Ummmm," Junior started sweating, "I was just kidding around, hehe." Alexandrite threw Junior at the back of the castle and he crashed through the roof.

Alexandrite looked over and saw the four whooping and cheering.

XX

"They did it!" Steven laughed. His cheers were interrupted by the ice around Lapis cracking.

"Uh oh." Luigi gulped. Lapis burst out of the ice.

"Steven, do something!" Connie yelled.

"Sorry, Lapis!" Steven shook the wand and zapped Lapis with it.

Lapis's eyes turned back to normal and she shook her head.

"S-Steven?" Lapis asked, holding her head. "W-What happened?"

"Lapis!" Steven and Connie said. They ran up and hugged her.

"How did we get here? Weren't we just in the kindergarten?" She asked.

"No, they hypnotized you again. You threw us out of their castle." Mario explained.

"And now they brought it here and we have to stop them." Connie said.

"Where are Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl?" Lapis asked.

"Right here." A voice said. Everyone turned and saw the gems.

"Good to have you back, Lapis." Pearl said.

Lapis smiled.

"Alright, guys. Let's go in their and save our friends." Mario said.

"Peridot..." Lapis said.

"And Peach." Luigi added.

"Let's go." Garnet said. The group all ran to the castle door. Steven accidentally dropped the wand and left it by Kameks frozen body.

XX

 ** _I'll see you all in the next chapter :D_**


	28. Opening

**_Hello, welcome back to the story :)_**

XX

E. Gadd had finished his long trudge from Toad Town. He arrived on the trail that leads to Bowser's Castle.

"My, that sure was a stroll. Now time to look for that warp pipe." E. Gadd sighed. He held up his wrist and typed something into his watch. His body transformed into a Koopa Troopas body. He began searching for the warp pipe.

"It should be somewhere around he-" He noticed a green warp pipe. "Okay, off I go!" He went into it.

XX

E. Gadd poked his head out of the pipe, the room was silent and empty.

 _"They must all be in the theater."_ E. Gadd thought. _"Now, I have to find that armory!"_

He walked out of the room the warp pipe was in and walked out into the entrance room of the castle. He walked out of that room and walked down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, a big black door was there, and a branch path that went left and right. And a lot of commotion could be heard on the other side of the black door.

 _"The theater!"_ He cracked the door and poked his head through the crack. Every minion Bowser's ever had was in there. _"Oh no! I need to find that wand, posthaste!"_

E. Gadd shut the door and ran down the right branching path. And found a familiar door labeled 'Armory'.

The door was heavily locked with several padlocks, and combination locks.

"Nothing my trusty watch can handle!" He said triumphantly. He pointed his watch at the door and a laser started cutting a hole in the door.

He crawled through the newly made whole and his eyes widened when he saw what was in the room. Bob-ombs on the shelves, bullet bill cannons, extra clown copters, Mecha Koopas, and more magic wands.

"Bingo!" E. Gadd yelled. He ran over to the wands and picked one up. A voice yelled from behind him making him jump.

"HEY!" The voice yelled. E. Gadd turned and saw a Koopa Troopa looking at him through the hole.

"AH!" E. Gadd quickly hid the wand behind his back.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"W-Well, I heard a noise and I thought I'd check it out?" E. Gadd hoped the koopa would buy it.

"Oh...well, okay. C'mon we have to get to the theater. All minions have been ordered to sit and wait until the portal opens." He explained.

 _"Geez, these koopas are lacking brain function..."_ E. Gadd thought. "Oh, well, I'll be right there. I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Alright, but hurry up!" He yelled. The koopa walked back towards the theater.

E. Gadd quickly changed back into his regular form and put the wand away in his jacket. And turned back into a Koopa Troopa. He got out of the armory and tried to sneak past the black door, but the same Koopa popped his head out.

"Hey! Get in here!" He yelled. E. Gadd sighed and walked into the theater.

The theater was packed full of Bowser's Baddies. E. Gadd felt extremely nervous. He was led to the very front row of the theater and sat in the middle seat.

 _"I have to sneak out of here!"_ E. Gadd thought.

XX

"Woooooah!" Junior yelled. Alexandrite threw him and made him crash into the throne room ceiling.

"Huh?!" Bowser yelled. He and Moonstone dragged the cannon into the throne room. Ludwig was with them.

Junior fell onto the bubble holding Peach and Peridots gem and popped it.

"Oh no!" Moonstone yelled. Junior fell and hit the ground, next to Peach and Peridots gem.

The green gem started to glow and Peridot reformed. And Peach woke up.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"Ah!" Peridot saw the figures in front of them.

"Dad?" Junior groaned and slowly got up. "They hurt me!"

Just then, the throne room door was blasted off by something. Bowser and Moonstone shielded themselves from debris and saw the figures that walked in.

Mario, Luigi, Steven, Connie, and the gems all walked in the room. They all gasped at who was in front of them.

"Peach!" The bros yelled.

"Peridot!" The rest yelled.

They all got into a big group hug. The hug was cut short by a large stream of fire barely missing them all.

"You all hurt my son!" Bowser yelled.

"You're son was hurting my friends!" Steven said.

"You'll both pay for trapping Peridot in that bubble." Lapis growled.

"And me too!" Peach said.

"Your plan is over! You're not getting out of this one, Bowser!" Luigi yelled.

"Well, you see..." Moonstone began.

"Our plan is just starting!" Bowser finished. He motioned to the cannon. All 6 of the power meters were full. He pressed the big red button.

The cannon started shaking and a white blast shot up into the air and faded away. A tiny white ball with a tiny black center appeared above the castle.

"What did you do?!" Mario yelled.

"Bwahaha! You'll find out soon enough..." Bowser laughed. Junior hopped off of his dads shoulder.

"I feel better now!" He yelled.

Bowser looked at Ludwig and Junior, and smiled.

"Ludwig, and Junior, take care of them. We're off." Bowser said.

"With Pleasure." Ludwig smiled and pulled out his wand. And Junior stepped forward and smiled too.

Bowser and Moonstone picked the cannon up and drug it over to the wall. Bowser stomped his foot and the floor they were standing on started raising up. A hole opened in the ceiling and they went through it.

"Hahaha! You got lucky in the dungeon, but now I'm being serious!" Ludwig yelled.

"And you dumb rockheads got lucky out there. But now I'll rip you to shreds!" Junior yelled.

"Don't worry, guys. We got this." Garnet said as she, Amethyst, and Pearl stepped forward.

"Oh no," Lapis stepped forward. "I want a piece too."

"Me too!" Peridot yelled. She stepped forward as well.

"Go get'em guys." Steven said. He, Mario, Luigi, Connie and Peach went over to the piece of floor and went up, following Bowser and Moonstone.

XX

In the theater of Bowser's Castle, a small white circle appeared in the middle of the stage.

All the minions in the room went silent and stared in awe. Everyone except E. Gadd, who was sweating bullets in the front row.

 _"Oh no!"_ He mentally groaned.

XX

 ** _The portal has officially opened! What will happen to our heroes?! Tune in to the next chapter!_**


	29. Transformation

**_Hey all, welcome back to the story. Let's get right back into it, shall we?_**

XX

 ** _Boss Battle #14: Ludwig and Junior_**

"Bwahaha! I've been waiting to use this!" Junior yelled, pulling out his paintbrush. Ludwig pulled out his wand.

"Time for some payback!" Amethyst said summoning her whip.

Ludwig shook his wand and he cloned himself twice.

Pearl summoned her spear and tried to attack Ludwig, but she couldn't find the real one.

Lapis and Peridot ran at Junior but the tip of the paintbrush turned light blue and he sprayed paint on the ground.

Peridot stepped in the paint and was shocked.

"AaAaAaAa!" She yelled. The green gem fell backwards and her body started smoking.

"Hey!" Lapis yelled. She summoned her wings and flew at Junior very fast, she picked him up and threw him at Ludwig.

"Woah!" Ludwig and Junior were flung into the wall. Ludwig's clones disappeared with the attack.

"Is Peridot okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah." Lapis replied.

"Get off, Junior!" Ludwig pushed him off and shot dark blue fireballs at the gems.

Garnet blocked some with her gauntlets and Lapis shot some with water.

Junior retreated in his shell and started spinning rapidly. Light blue paint was splattering everywhere.

"Watch out!" Lapis yelled. She flew over and picked Peridot up and shielded her from the electric paint.

The paint splattered all on the ground and walls.

"Be careful the paint electrocutes you." Lapis said flying.

"Good to know!" Amethyst said. She wrapped her whip around Ludwig and sent him into the electric paint on the wall.

Ludwig started convulsing very bad while electricity flowed through his body. "oOoOOOw!" He yelled.

"Lapis! Throw me at the little one!" Peridot said.

"You got it!" Lapis threw Peridot at Junior.

Peridot landed on Junior and stopped him from spinning. Junior popped out of his shell.

"Get off of me you dumb rock!" He yelled. Peridot quickly grabbed his paintbrush and snapped it in half. All the paint immediately disappeared.

Ludwig fell onto his stomach.

Junior pushed Peridot off and kicked her in the gut.

Amethyst wrapped her whip around him and pulled him in close to her. She quickly bubbled him and sent him to the temple.

Garnet walked over to an unconscious Ludwig and bubbled him.

"Yeah! We did it!" Amethyst celebrated.

"Good to have you back, Peri." Lapis flew over to Peridot and gave her a hug.

"You too." Peridot smiled and returned the hug.

"Alright, let's go find the others." Garnet said. The gems went over to the floor and went up.

XX

The gems went up and they were in another big room.

"Hey, they're here." A voice said. They looked straight and saw the bros, Peach, Steven and Connie.

"What is this room?" Amethyst asked. The walls had a space pattern, with twinkling stars and nothing else in the room.

"We have no idea." Connie said. "We got up here and there was nothing."

"Hmm, this is weird." Pearl said rubbing her chin.

A familiar low chuckle could be heard.

"Hehehe, well, well, well. Looks like the gang is all here." Bowser and Moonstone walked through one part of the wall.

"No more running, Bowser." Peach said.

"Indeed, Princess." Moonstone said. "Running time is over."

"Yeah," Bowser spoke up. "Now it's time pummeling time." He cracked his knuckles.

Everyone got into a fighting stance.

Bowser and Moonstone looked at each other and nodded.

Moonstone was enveloped in a bright white light as her form shifted. When the light cleared, she had shape-shifted into Bowser, her gem appeared on her underbelly.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled.

Moonstone shot out a white stream of fire from her mouth, and Bowser did the same. Everyone jumped out of the way.

"Gwahahaha! This is gonna be fun!" Bowser laughed.

XX

 ** _I'll see you all in the eventful next chapter. Sorry this one was kinda bad. I promise the next one will be better._**


	30. Double Bowser Trouble

**_I'm not gonna bore you all with this, let's get right back into the story._**

XX

"Gwahahaha! This is gonna be fun!" Bowser laughed.

 ** _Boss Fight #15: Bowser and Moonstone_**

Moonstone reached in her gem and pulled out a white hammer.

"Charge!" Steven yelled. The group all charged at the two Bowser's.

Moonstone took her hammer and raised her hammer above her head and slammed it down. A white shockwave patter appeared and knocked everyone back.

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser went into his shell and started spinning and charged at Mario.

"Right back at yah!" Mario yelled, hitting Bowser back towards Moonstone.

"Right back at YOU!" Moonstone yelled. She hit Bowser back with her hammer, and he flew back at high speed.

In mid air, Bowser came out and extended his fist, flying back at Mario.

Mario put his hammer up to block, but Bowser was shot with a blast of water and made the koopa king fly to the left and land on his side.

Mario looked over and saw Lapis, flying with a smirk on her hands.

"Watch this!" Amethyst yelled. Amethyst curled into a ball and started spin dashing.

"Woah!" Luigi yelled.

Amethyst sped over to Moonstone and started circling her. A dust cloud appeared around Moonstone.

Garnet saw what Amethyst was doing.

"She's distracting her!" Garnet said. Garnet ran up to attack, but Bowser crashed into Garnet, knocking the fusion on her face.

"Garnet!" Steven yelled. Moonstone hit Amethyst with her hammer, knocking her back into Luigi and both of them against the wall.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled.

Bowser inhaled and breathed fire at Garnet on the floor. Before it came in contact Steven jumped on front of her and summoned his bubble.

Bowser just breathed harder and the bubble started cracking.

Lapis flew over and started spraying water on Bowser's fire breath. Bowser quit on the bubble and he and Lapis were competing for power.

Steven ran the bubble over to the others. Mario was helping Amethyst and Luigi up.

"You okay?" Mario asked them both.

"Yeah." They responded.

Bowser overpowered Lapis's water and burned the water gem and made her fall to the ground.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled. Bowser walked over to Lapis on the ground. He raised a foot and was gonna stomp on her. "No!"

Luigi threw his hammer at Bowser, hitting him in the cheek and knocking him off balance.

"You pests!" Moonstone yelled. She went into her shell and charged at Luigi.

Luigi shot out ice balls and froze Moonstone. Mario ran over and hit the frozen white bowser shell with his hammer and it hit Bowser.

"Grrr" Bowser growled. Amethyst took her whip, wrapped it around Bowser and swung him and hit him into Moonstone. A dust cloud appeared. Both Bowsers were down.

"I'm not going down that easily." Bowser said getting back up.

"Me either." Moonstone said.

Bowser ran at Steven, fist raised, ready to attack. Garnet ran in front of him and they locked up.

Bowser slowly pushed Garnet forward, until Garnet stopped completely and went down. She used Bowsers momentum against him, forcing him to slam himself into the wall. Pearl pointed her spear at Moonstone and fired green blasts at her from the tip of her spear.

Moonstone turned around and used her shell as protection. She turned around and raised her hammer again.

"Oh no!" Steven yelled. Until a stream of water hit Moonstone and made her launch backwards and hit the wall. Lapis stood her ground.

"That's for everything you did to me!" She yelled.

Garnet turned around and grabbed Bowser's tail. She spun him around and threw him at Moonstone. Another dust cloud appeared.

When the cloud cleared both Bowsers were down again. Until Moonstone slowly stood up.

"I...am...not...done!" She said weakly. Little did she know, behind her, Bowser picked her hammer up.

The group started walking towards them.

"You both are done. Your plan is foiled again, Bowser!" Mario laughed.

"Well..." Bowser began. "Just her..."

"Huh? Wha-" Moonstone turned around and was struck with her own hammer right in the center of her head. Her physical form disappeared and she poofed into her gem, along with her hammer. The group watched on in shock.

Bowser picked up the white gem.

"I've been wanting to do that for a LONG TIME!" Bowser said. "Now, it's time for me to use my partners little gem and take over this world!"

"Impossible, you don't know the power of a gem!" Pearl yelled.

"I will..."

"How?!" Steven yelled.

"Me!" A familiar voice yelled from behind the group. They all turned to see Kamek, patches of ice still on his body and skin a dark blue, wielding his wand.

"Kamek!" Mario and Luigi yelled out.

Kamek shot magic blasts at the group, freezing them in place.

"Don't! You don't know what your doing!" Connie yelled.

"Who knows what he'll be capable of!" Pearl yelled.

"Kamek, to the roof. Let's go." Bowser ordered. Bowser walked through the same wall that he and Moonstone did and Kamek followed close behind.

When Kamek left the room, everyone unfroze.

"We have to stop him from doing whatever he's planning with Moonstones gem!" Garnet said.

"C'mon, we have to hurry." Mario said. They all walked through the same wall and saw a giant spiral staircase.

XX

 _ **Well, I'll see you all in the...finale chapter ;)**_


	31. The Final Battle

**_Let's get right into it!!!_**

XX

Bowser and Kamek made it to the roof of the castle, it was enclosed by the Bowser head at the top. Kamek waved his wand and the head disappeared. The stone flat top floor came into light, with the cannon in the middle. They looked up to the portal had grown immensely.

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Sire! They're coming!" Kamek motioned to the stairs.

"Let them. They'll have front row seats to the show!" Bowser said.

The group all ran up the stairs and saw the massive portal.

"What is that?!" Steven yelled.

"It's the beginning of the end." Bowser said.

"Kamek! Now!" Bowser yelled. Kamek zapped Bowser with his wand.

Bowser was enveloped in a bright white light. The group shielded their eyes. Bowser grew to the height of Petey Piranha, and Moonstones gem embedded itself on his chest. The white light cleared and everyone saw Bowser's new look.

Bowser was a lot bigger. His skin was dark grey, and his belly was white. His shell was dark gray and spiker were white and his eyes were white too. His hair was a lot longer and grey.

"Mama Mia!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

 **"Gwahahaha! This is the end of the line!"** Bowser yelled. Kamek used his broom to fly next to Bowser's head.

 **"Come! Come my minions!"** Bowser yelled, raising his arms.

XX

In the theater of Bowser's Castle. They heard the call.

"Alright! Let's go!" A Goomba yelled. All the minions stood up and began rushing towards the portal. While in the very front, Professor E. Gadd, still disguised as a Koopa Troopa, was pushed through.

XX

 **"Yes** **! Yes!"** Bowser laughed evilly as his minions began falling out of the portal.

Everyone watched in horror.

"Garnet, it's an invasion!" Pearl yelled.

"We need to close the portal!" Connie yelled.

"But how?" Luigi said.

Mario remembered seeing Bowser turn the cannon on.

"We need to destroy that cannon! It's the reason the portal is open!" Mario yelled.

"I'm on it!" Garnet yelled. She launched her gauntlets at the cannon. They hit the cannon and it fell over and powered off. The portal suddenly closed.

 **"Huh? What?"** Bowser looked down and saw the cannon destroyed. **"NO!"**

All the minions who landed, about 20 of them, including E. Gadd, looked at their new surroundings. They all saw Bowser and gasped in awe.

"King Bowser, you look great!" A Goomba yelled. A lot of compliments were being thrown at Bowser.

 **"ENOUGH!"** All the minions went silent. **"Get them!"** He pointed at the group.

"It's the Mario's! Get'em!" A Dry Bones yelled.

The minions all charged at them, except for one Koopa Troopa.

 **"Hey! You! Attack them!"** Bowser yelled down at the Koopa.

"I don't think so, you rotten Koopa!" The koopa said. The koopa suddenly started to fade and turn into Professor E. Gadd.

"The old coot that lives in the woods?! How are you here?!" Kamek yelled down.

"That's not for you to know! And now, I think it's time that I put a stop to this silly invasion." E. Gadd said. He pulled out the wand he took, and shot the minions with a blast. All the minions were sent back to Bowser's castle.

"*gasp* Professor E. Gadd!" Luigi yelled. He ran up to the old man and hugged him. The rest of the group walked up.

Bowser stomped his foot in anger.

 **"THAT'S IT!"** Bowser stepped forward. **"I'LL JUST HAVE TO FINISH THIS MYSELF!"** He reached into the Moonstone gem and pulled out her hammer.

 **"Kamek! Take care of the old man!"** Bowser ordered.

"Yes, your grouchiness." Kamek flew down to E. Gadd and picked him up and flew him down the castle.

"Professor!" Luigi yelled.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll get him back." Mario said. "But we've got bigger things to worry about!"

 **"I've been waiting for this moment since we were babies!"** Bowser yelled.

 ** _Final Boss Fight: Bowser_**

Bowser swung the massive hammer and the group jumped out of the way.

Bowser inhaled and breathed a white stream of fire at the group.

"Watch out!" Steven yelled. They all ran the other direction. Until the stream of fire started surrounding the group completely. They were all caught in a ring of white fire.

"Ah! I can't die! I still have internet arguments to win!" Peridot yelled.

Bowser walked over to the trapped group. He raised his hammer and swung it down with force. Everyone braced for the impact, but the hammer stopped a few feet before it crushed them. Everyone looked to see Garnet, barely holding the hammer.

"Go! Go!" Garnet yelled, struggle in her voice. Mario and Luigi ran over to the wall of fire and put out a little part with ice balls. Everyone, minus Garnet, ran out.

"Oh no! Garnet!" Steven yelled.

In the ring of fire, Garnet's arms were shaking.

 **"Give it up already!"** He yelled.

"Not...a...CHANCE!" With that last word, she pushed up, and shoved the hammer back into Bowser's face.

 **"D'ow!"** He yelled. He dropped the hammer and held his nose. Garnet ran out of the ring of fire.

Bowser stumbled from the pain in his nose and tripped over the hammer, into the ring of fire he made.

"I bought us some time, we have to come up with a plan!" Garnet yelled.

"There's no time! He's getting back up!" Mario yelled.

"I have an idea!" Lapis yelled.

"What is it?" Peridot asked. Suddenly, Lapis summoned her wings and flew Peridot in the air.

"Woooooah!" Peridot yelled.

Bowser got up and picked the hammer back up and roared.

Garnet took notice to the newly made cracks on Bowser's nose.

Bowser started running to the group.

"Alright, Peridot, ready?" Lapis asked.

"Ready for whaaaAAAAAT?!"Lapis threw Peridot at Bowser's face.

Peridot landed in between his eyes. And it made him halt in his tracks.

 **"Gah! What is this?!"** Bowser yelled as he shook his head aggressively to get Peridot off.

"*gasp* She's distracting him!" Connie yelled.

"You're right! Hurry, before he gets her off!" Luigi yelled.

Connie ran at Bowser, blade raised. Jumped and sliced at his leg, but nothing happened.

Mario and Luigi were hitting Bowser's feet with their hammers.

Pearl was shooting laser blasts and Amethyst was whipping at his legs.

 **"Get...OFF!"** Bowser picked Peridot off and threw her behind him, and off the castle roof.

"Peridot!" Lapis yelled. She quickly flew and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." Peridot said, blushing a light green.

"Anytime." Lapis said, blushing a dark blue.

Lapis flew them back to the group, who were still attacking the legs of Bowser.

Bowser raised the hammer and hit the ground with it. A white shockwave appeared and knocked everyone back.

Luigi got knocked back on his feet, but on the edge of the castle roof.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled. He knocked into Luigi, pushing them both off the castle roof.

Before they fell, Mario grabbed the edge, with Luigi holding onto his feet.

"Mario! Don't let go!" Luigi yelled.

"Lapis, help them!" Connie yelled.

"On it!" She replied.

 **"No you don't!"** Bowser yelled. He jumped in the air and punched Lapis to the ground.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled.

Lapis was struggling to get up. Bowser's foot raised above her.

"I got you!" Amethyst wrapped her whip around Lapis and pulled her to her.

Bowser walked over to the edge, where Mario and Luigi are dangling.

 **"Well, well, well, looks like this is the Mario Brothers demise."** Bowser chuckled. He inhaled slowly. A bright white glow could be seen forming in the back of his throat.

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened in terror.

"I love you Luigi!" Mario yelled closing his eyes.

"I love you too, brother!" Luigi replied.

Bowser was about to release the fire, when he felt something hard hit his shell and push him forward.

Bowser yelled as he fell, he accidentally threw his hammer behind him. He swiped his hand and hit Mario, causing the plumber to let go. The three tumbled down the cliffside and landed on the beach.

"Mariooooo!" Peach yelled. The group all ran to the edge and watched them fall.

A huge cloud of sand appeared. When it cleared, Bowser had landed on his stomach, he got up and there wasn't a single scratch on his body.

Mario and Luigi landed next to Bowser.

"What?! He isn't even hurt!" Connie yelled.

"Garnet, how do we stop him?!" Pearl yelled.

"I don't know! The only thing that really hurt him was-" Garnet stopped when she saw the hammer laying by the edge. And the cracks that she saw on Bowser's nose. "The hammer."

"What?" Amethyst asked.

"The hammer!" Garnet yelled. "The only thing that can defeat him is Moonstone's hammer! Lapis, Peridot, go down there and keep Bowser in front of the cliff with Mario and Luigi! Everyone else, with me!"

"On it!" Lapis said. She picked Peridot up and flew down to the bros.

Garnet grabbed the hammer and she, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Connie, and Peach ran down the spiral staircase.

XX

"Oh no, he's getting back up!" Luigi yelled. He and Mario backed up from Bowser.

 **"Have a load of this!"** Bowser yelled. He swung his fist to the ground the bros were standing on. They jumped out of the way and Bowser's fist hit the sand.

Bowser was going to swing again but a stream of water hit him in the face. He looked up and saw Lapis, with Peridot on her back, flying in the air.

 **"Why you!"** Bowser said as he charged up his fire breath. Lapis raised an arm and the ocean to the left of Bowser started to morph into a giant hand. And it grabbed ahold of Bowser. **"W-What is this?!"**

Mario and Luigi started throwing ice balls at Bowser's feet, freezing him to the beach. With the giant water hand, and his feet frozen, Bowser was immobilized.

Atop, the cliff, Bowser's Castle started to move a little bit towards the egde. Everyone looked up.

 **"What?!"** Bowser yelled.

XX

"It's working!" Peach yelled, holding the hammer.

Amethyst and Pearl fused into Opal, and Steven and Connie fused into Stevonnie.

Garnet, Opal, and Stevonnie were all pushing the castle.

"Come on guys! Just a little more!" Stevonnie said.

"Alright, everyone, on three, push as hard as you can!" Garnet said. "1...2...3!"

They all pushed and the castle started tumbling down the cliff.

XX

A giant shadow appeared above Bowser.

 **"Oh no."** He said. The castle crashed on top of him and broke into rubble.

Lapis landed next to Mario and Luigi, with Peridot. The rest of the group ran on the Beach, except for Garnet.

They all gathered around the rubble. Until Bowser's hand shot through the rubble. He pulled the rest of his body out, he got on one knee and was panting.

 **"Did...you really think... it'd be that easy?"** He asked catching his breath. **"I'm unstoppable!"** He yelled.

Garnet was watching him talk from the top of the cliff. She jumped from the cliff, holding the hammer. She raised the hammer and when the timing was perfect, swung it right into the center of Bowser's head. Garnet landed with the group.

Cracks started forming all up and down his body.

 **"No! Nooooo! It's not possible!"** Bowser yelled. **"I was so close!"** His body exploded in a white light.

Then, laying in the middle of the rubble, was a Moonstone gem and an unconscious Bowser, who was back to his normal form.

"We...did it." Mario said smiling slowly.

"We did it!" Steven yelled.

Everyone started whooping and cheering.

XX

 ** _Bowser has been defeated yet again, but one more task remains at hand. And that's going back home._**


	32. Goodbye

"We did it!" Steven yelled.

Everyone started whooping and cheering.

Professor E. Gadd ran up to everyone.

"Hey! Professor!" Luigi said, pulling him into a hug.

"Luigi! Mario! Princess!" E. Gadd said. "I can't express how happy I am to see you!"

The gems all watched the reunion.

"Ah, Professor, these are our new friends." Luigi said.

"Meet Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Peridot." Mario said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Pearl said.

"They helped us get around and stop Bowser." Luigi said.

"Well, any friend of the bros is a friend of mine." E. Gadd said. "I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, but you can call me E. Gadd."

"But wait, Professor. What happened to Kamek?" Luigi asked.

"Oh!" E. Gadd said. "Follow me." Everyone nodded and started following the old man.

E. Gadd led them to the edge of the cliff and they saw Kamek frozen in another block of ice.

"Woah!" Connie exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"It's easy! I spied on Bowser's minions and heard they were planning to come here. So I broke in his castle and stole one of these!" E. Gadd pulled out a wand.

"Nice work, Professor!" Mario said.

"But, what do we do about Moonstone now?" Steven said.

"And Bowser and this guy?" Amethyst added.

"Oh, leave the old Koopa to me." E. Gadd said. "Here, I'll show you."

They all walked back over to the castle rubble. With Garnet pushing Kamek over with them.

"Would someone be as so kind as to bring Bowser over here?" E. Gadd asked the group.

"I'll grab Bowser." Lapis said flying to the unconscious koopa.

Lapis dropped Bowser behind the group.

"Now, let me show you all what I've been developing." E. Gadd said. He pulled out a little brown square and it turned into Stuffwell.

"Hello, Professor! Oh, and Mario, Luigi, Princess!" Stuffwell said happily.

"Woah!" Steven yelled with stars in his eyes. "What is that?"

"I'm the professor's suitcase! I store all of his important items and inventions." Stuffwell explained.

"Stuffwell, gun please." E. Gadd said. Stuffwell opened and a little black toy dart gun popped out.

"Um...what is that?" Lapis asked.

"Why, it's our ticket back home!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"How's that gonna get us home?" Peach asked.

"Watch and learn, Princess." E. Gadd said. He picked the gun off the ground and pulled the wand out. He placed the wand in the gun and the gun made a little dinging noise.

E. Gadd pointed the gun upwards and pulled the trigger. A blast came out and a green portal opened.

Everyone looked at the portal in awe.

"Wait!" Steven yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Does this mean...you guys are leaving?" The half gem looked really sad.

"Well...I-" Mario then noticed the huge pile of rubble. "Well we can't leave just yet! Look behind you. We can't leave you all to clean up the mess."

"And, the koopalings are in the temple too." Garnet said.

"Haha! Let's get cleaning guys!" Connie said.

E. Gadd shot up at the portal again, making it disappear. "That'll be all, Stuffwell." Stuffwell jumped back in the professor's pocket. E. Gadd tucked the newly made portal gun in his other pocket.

Steven walked over to the Moonstone gem and picked it up.

"This will give you time to think about what you've done." He bubbled her.

Lapis and Peridot kept watch on Bowser and Kamek.

Everyone else helped with cleaning up the castle rubble. It took a few hours and it was dark out.

"Whew." Steven said wiping swear off his brow.

"Good job guys!" Amethyst said smiling.

"Mario, Luigi, Princess." E. Gadd said. They all turned. "It's time."

"Hold on!" Steven said. "What about the koopalings?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll go grab them." Garnet said.

A few minutes went by and Garnet came out, holding all 8 bubbles koopas.

"Oh man, we lost AGAIN?!" Roy groaned.

"This blows!" Wendy pouted.

"Put them with Bowser and Kamek really quick, I want to do something." Steven said.

Garnet place all the bubbles by the two koopas.

"I want a picture. This has been such a fun adventure. I never want to forget it!" Steven said.

"Of course!" Mario said. Steven pulled out his phone. He took a group selfie of everyone.

"I'll always remember you guys." Steven said.

"Us too, little buddy." Luigi said.

They all shared a big group hug.

E. Gadd watched and smiled.

"You guys ready?" E. Gadd asked.

Mario took a big deep breath. "Yup."

The bros and Peach looked at the gems.

"Goodbye everyone!" Peach said.

"We'll always remember you!" Luigi said.

"Us too!" Steven and Connie yelled.

E. Gadd shot a blast above them and a portal opened.

E. Gadd threw all the bubbled koopalings and Junior through the portal.

"No, no." Mario stopped E. Gadd from putting Kamek through.

"What?" E. Gadd asked confused.

"Hey, guys?" Mario asked the group behind them.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Mind taking him off our hands?" Mario motioned to the frozen magikoopa. Garnet smiled.

"Definitely." Garnet said.

E. Gadd dragged Bowser under the portal and he was sucked in and then E. Gadd jumped through and so did Peach.

Mario and Luigi looked at their new friends and smiled. They all smiled back and started to wave.

"Luigi?" Mario looked at his brother.

"Yeah?" Luigi replied.

"Let's-a go!" Mario yelled.

"Okey Dokey!" Luigi yelled. Both of the bros jumped through and the portal closed.

"Goodbye...guys." Steven said, smiling. A tear streaked down his cheek.

XX

A portal opened in the middle of Toadtown. All the toads gathered around it.

All the koopalings and Bowser Junior appeared, but in pink bubbles? All the toads were confused. And suddenly, Bowser fell through and landed on his Stomach.

"Woah! Where did they come from?" A Toad yelled.

Professor E. Gadd came out of the portal next and bounced off Bowser's shell and landed in front of him.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach came through at the exact same time, both landed on Bowser's shell.

All the toads suddenly started cheering and were happy.

"The princess is back!" A blue toad yelled. Suddenly an old toad pushed through the crowd.

"PRINCESS!" Toadsworth yelled. He ran up and hugged her really tight. "I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"I told you it would work!" E. Gadd laughed.

"E. Gadd, you've done it again! And Master Mario and Luigi!" Toadsworth ran up on Bowser's shell and hugged them too.

"We missed you too, Toadsworth." Luigi said.

"My people!" Peach yelled. "I have returned!"

All the toads broke into cheers and whoops.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and shared a hug.

XX

 ** _Well, I'll see you all in the aftermath chapter :(_**


	33. Aftermath

**_Welcome to the very last chapter of Mario Meets Universe REDUX. It's been so fun writing this story and I love writing for everyone. Thanks for taking this wonderful ride with me :) Anyways on with the chapter._**

XX

A month after the defeat of Bowser, Steven and his dad, Greg, were sitting in Steven's bed scrolling through TV channels.

"Ugh, so boooored!" Steven groaned. The gems had just left for a mission and left Steven behind to spend time with his dad.

"I feel yah Shtu-ball." Greg yawned.

"Have anything fun in mind, dad?" Steven asked.

"Well, now that you mention it. There is something." Greg smiled.

"Well, what is it?" Steven asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've gotten to hang out together, AND you haven't had a break, what about going camping?" Greg asked.

Steven gasped and stars were in his eyes.

"Camping! I'd love to go camping!" Steven said excited.

"Haha! Then it's settled! We'll leave this weekend, and, what the heck, let's see if Connie can come too!" Greg said.

"Haha! You're the best dad ever!" Steven said. Greg got a smug look on his face.

"I try, you know." He grinned. "Hey, wanna go down to get some fries?"

"Yeah!" Steven jumped up from the bed and ran outside.

"Hey! Wait up!" Greg followed his son out the door. They left the house and left the TV on the news channel.

 _"Someone has submitted footage of a meteor of some sorts up in our planets atmosphere. Here it is now."_ The newscaster said. The screen changed and it showed footage of of a red streak flying through the sky. The screen changed back to the newscaster. _"More news on that later tonight."_

XX

It's been a month since their return to the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and Luigi couldn't be happier. The infamous Bowser, his son, and koopaling lackeys have been locked away in the castle dungeon.

Mario and Luigi were sitting in the middle of Toadtown Mall. They were just sitting there watching Toads go about their day and shop.

"It's been peaceful, huh bro?" Mario asked.

"You bet. I don't think we've ever gotten to relax this much in our lives!" Luigi laughed.

"Let's go see what Peach is up to." Mario said getting up.

"Sure!" Luigi grinned.

The bros left the mall and started walking to the stone bridge that led to Peach's Castle. They got about halfway to the bridge when an explosion was heard and black smoke came from the back of the castle.

"Peach! C'mon Weeg!" Mario yelled. They both ran into the castle. And all the toads were running to the throne room of the castle.

They all ran into the throne room to see Bowser, Junior, the koopalings, and a Boo standing in front of a giant hole in the wall.

"Gwahaha! That jail was pathetic!" Bowser laughed.

"What's going on in here?!" Peach and Toadsworth ran in.

"A jailbreak that's what!" The boo laughed.

"So long, Princess!" Junior yelled sticking his tongue out. Bowser whistled and his clown copter appeared.

Bowser jumped in first and the rest followed.

"Haha! We'll be back! Don't worry!" Morton yelled.

"Ciao, for now!" Bowser laughed. The clown copter flew off. The boo flew off next to them. Mario and Luigi ran over to the giant hole and saw them fly away.

"Well, I guess I spoke to soon huh?" Luigi sighed.

"Yup..." Mario said.

XX

 ** _Coming in 2020:_**

 ** _Mario and Luigi: Metal Madness_**

 ** _Steven Universe: Alien Attack_**


	34. Sequels are out

**_Hello everyone, today is the first day of the new decade and as a gift, I've released both of the new sequels to Mario meets Universe REDUX. Go show them some love and I'll see you all later._**


End file.
